How To Make A Prince
by De Little Cho
Summary: / Yesungie, ciuman pertama yang sudah kau jaga untukku... Aku pun pasti akan menjaga itu! / Sampai pengeran yang benar-benar aku sukai nanti datang, pasti akan aku jaga ciuman pertamaku ini. Gomawo, Yesungie.
1. Devil of Angelic Garden

Cast : Lee Sungmin | Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae | Henry Lau | Kim Yesung | other to come

Pair : KyuMin | Slight : HaeMin, HenMin, Yemin ( Ming jadi rebutan xDD )

Rated : T

Genre : drama, romance, little bit humour

Warning : GS , OOC, typos, garing, aneh etc

A/N 1 : FF ini aku ambil dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Kotori Momoyuki, hanya saja dibikin versi KyuMin. FF yang dibikin ketika aku lagi punya banyak waktu kosong, berharap kalian juga baca FF ini kalo lagi gak ada kerjaan aja T.T Just for have fun.

* * *

"_Manusia yang bagaikan malaikatlah yang harus dididik di surga_."

Dengan motto itu sebagai pedoman, berkumpulah seluruh putra-putri dari kalangan politis dan bisnis di sekolah bersistem asrama, Sapphire Pearl Blue, yang terletak di sebuah daratan luas pedesaan.

Dan dari seluruh asrama yang ada hanya super selebritis saja yang dapat tinggal di asrama terkenal, Angelic Garden.

Akan tetapi, asrama itu mulai berubah menjadi istana kejahatan. Siapakah yang akan jadi penyelamat 4 iblis supaya menjadi malaikat?

* * *

**How To Make a Prince**

**-KyuMin Version-**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sun Kyu**

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Hari terakhir semester 1 / Ruang direktur sekolah***

.

.

**Sooman** : "Maaf Minnie, haraboji sudah tiba-tiba memanggilmu pulang dari Swiss. Tapi memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan dari kalian cucu kesayangan haraboji si kembar Lee Jungmin dan Lee Sungmin." *berbicara sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar ganti di ruangan itu*

**Sungmin** : "Tapi, apa nggak langsung ketauan kalau aku berpura-pura sebagai Jungmin oppa? Apa benar gak apa-apa haraboji?" *sahutnya dari dalam dalam kamar ganti*

.

..:::.. **Lee Sungmin**, cucu direktur utama Sapphire Pearl Blue. Sedikit polos. Berperawakan sangat cantik dan seksi. Dengan ukuran buah dada yang terbilang besar nan padat, dan bokong bulat indah yang membuat siapa saja ingin meremasnya. Ditambah, sepasang mata yang imut bila mengerjap dan M shape lips pink menambah kesan seksi di dirinya. ..:::..

.

**Sungmin** : "Haraboji lihat! Aku sudah pake seragam Jungmin oppa nih.." *keluar dari kamar ganti*

**Sooman :** "Sip! Persis Jungmin banget!" *ucapnya dengan percaya diri sambil mengacungkan jempol peotnya*

**Sungmin :** "Mwo? Boong ah! Ini masih aku banget kok haraboji! Lihat nih, rambutku yang panjang ini dan dada menonjolku yang tercetak kelewat indah ini! 'Boji ni gimana sih?!" D'x

**Sooman :** *sweat drop sesaat* "Ah tunggu Minnie, kamu pasti perlu ini." *mengeluarkan koper unik dengan ukuran sedang yang bertuliskan _"alat menyamar! Penemuan si jenius Jungmin"_*

# **Jungmin note**** :** _'Kalau penelitianku sudah selesai aku langsung kesana deh. Untuk sementara tolong gantikan oppa menolong harabojimu ya Sungminie ku yang sangat cantik dan seksi. Kita ini memang kembar identik tapi oppa paham kau adalah yeoja. Tapi, jangan khawatir, begitu kau memakai alat menyamar buatan oppa ini, kau pasti akan 100% berperilaku seperti oppa. Oppa tau kau bisa diandalkan! Fly kiss untuk Sungmingie ku yang seksi dan bersinar. Muach muach (~^ 3^)~ -' _#

**Sungmin :** "Ukh! Oppa benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja melempar tugas pada orang lain. Dan lagi, note apaan itu? Lebay banget!" *menggerutu lucu sambil membuka koper itu yang berisi _'Wig Jungmin! Wig pengubah sifat dengan gelombang otak' _dan_ 'Kacamata Jungmin! Kacamata pengubah pandangan mata'_* "Ta-tapi, mau sejenius apapun oppa, ini tetap saja mustahil deh! Terlalu mencurigakan! Kyaa O; !" *mengacak rambutnya frustasi*

**Sooman** : "Tapi Minnie, Sapphire Pearl Blue saat ini sedang mengalami krisis yang berkepanjangan. Ada 4 orang namja yang tinggal di Angelic Garden, penerus dari keluarga yang terpandang. Sayangnya, mereka itu sosok iblis sekolah ini, hanya kerena disukai semua para yeoja, mereka jadi ingin memperbudak hati polos para yeoja. Dan untuk mengubah mereka menjadi sosok pangeran yang sempurna, Haraboji membutuhkan bantuanmu dan Jungmin sebagai penerus sekolah ini." *pasang muka serius*

**Sungmin :** "Kalau Jungmin oppa sih aku paham, tapi kenapa aku juga?" *mulai menyimak serius cerita harabojinya yang berkumis putih*

**Sooman :** "Kamu salah Minnie, haraboji butuh bantuan kalian berdua untuk menangani mereka.." *pasang muka yang amat sangat meyakinkan* "Lalu.. saat kamu bisa mengembalikan hati salah satu dari mereka yang bagaikan malaikat bisa jadi kamu menemukan pangeranmu seorang~~ Maksudnya haraboji begitu sih.." *pasang pose jatuh cinta dan blushing gak jelas*

**Sungmin** : "Uwaa! Jadi haraboji ada udang di balik batu? 'Boji parah nih. Tapi, sekarang mereka masih jahat kan? Bagaimana aku mengubah mereka? Masa aku harus mengorbankan diri? Nggaaaaaak!" *acak-acak rambut lagi*

Tiba-tiba tepat di lapangan sekolah yang terletak di samping ruang direktur, kericuhan kecil samar-samar mulai terdengar.

**Sooman :** "Wah, yang dibicarakan sudah datang. Sepertinya upacara terakhir sekolah sudah tidak mungkin dilaksanakan. Lihat itu Minnie." *melirik ke arah si biang ribut*

**Sungmin :** "Masa sih? Hanya gara-gara 4 orang, upacara terakhir sekolah jadi batal?" *melihat keluar dari balik jendela direktur sekolah* _'oh, jadi itu para iblis sekolah?' *dalam hati*_

_._

_._

***Outside Place***

.

.

**Donghae :** *Ekhem. Tes tes. 1 2 3. Check in. Check out (?)* "Wahai para wanita jelita. Apakah kalian merasa sedih berpisah dengan kami selama sebulan liburan musim panas ini?" *jreng jengg #bekson(?)*

Dari atas panggung kecil di tengah lapangan, munculah 4 sosok pemuda dengan pakaian yang sangat mencolok dan menonjok mata. Dengan tidak kenal malu, mereka mengenakan pakaian ala penari latar hula-hula dan bertelanjang dada pula.

**Donghae :** "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Karena kalian semua kuundang ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga Cho! Di surga kepulauan selatan, kita sama-sama melewati summer vacation untuk penyegaran jiwa dan raga!" *teriak semangat lewat pengeras suara*

**Audience yang sebagian besar yeoja :** "KYAAAA KYAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA-" *menjerit histeris setengah mati dengan sepenuh hati*

**Audience :** "Kyaaaaa! Donghae keren! Ajak aku juga ya!"

**Donghae :** "Sudah pasti! Karena kami adalah pangeran sekolah ini, penggoda para wanita ke dunia impian" *wink wink* *pasang muka paling ganteng* ;)

.

..:::.. **Cho Donghae**. Pewaris utama perusahaan raksasa Cho Corporation. Namja tampan yang merupakan 'pemimpin' 4 iblis. Selalu ingin menjadi yang paling mencolok dan selalu merasa dirinya paling keren yang memang kenyataannya dia sangat keren. Mesum, konyol dan sedikit bodoh ..:::..

.

**Audience :** "Yaaaaa.. Henry imut banget!"

**Henry :** "Aku nanti mau main bola kaki di pantai ah." *tersenyum imut sambil mengedipkan mata dan memamerkan bola kecil bercorak merah kuning di tangannya*

**Audience :** "Aku yang jadi penjaga gawangnya, ya."

.

..:::.. **Henry Lau**. Penerus hotel resort yang ada di seluruh dunia. Namja keturunan Korea-Kanada ini bertubuh kecil dan menggemaskan. Ditambah kedua pipinya yang chubby menambah kesan imut pada namja ini, sehingga ia diberi nama penggilan 'mochi' oleh penggemarnya. Postur tubuhnya sangat mungil sehingga banyak orang selalu mengira dia masih murid sekolah dasar. Sangat kekanakan dan menyukai segala sesuatu yang terkesan imut ..:::..

.

**Audience :** "Kyaaaaaaa! Yesung benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran, permainan pedangnya selalu memukau!"

**Yesung :** "Aku pergi bukan untuk main-main, tapi untuk latihan pedang memecahkan semangka." *menunjukkan sisi cool dan misterius nya*

**Audience :** "Unik, tapi tetap kereeeen!"

.

..:::.. **Kim Yesung**. Penerus kepala sesekolah yang memiliki murid di bidang seni di seluruh dunia. Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan karena namja ini begitu aneh dan misterius ==" Senang berimajinasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Selalu mimisan setiap kali melihat cewek seksi karena tidak tahan untuk menahannya(?). Over all, namja ini sangat tampan dengan senyum tenang bak malaikat yang selalu dipamerkannya ..:::..

.

**Audience** : "GYAAAAAA! Kyuhyun paling tampaaaaan! Kyuhyun ikut Donghae juga kan? Kan kalian sepupu.."

**Kyuhyun : **"Boleh juga. Sekalian refreshing dari belajar. Hehehe" *memamerkan smirk khasnya dan tersenyum tiada arti (?) *

.

..:::.. **Cho Kyuhyun**. Penerus perusahaan raksasa Cho Corporation, sepupu Donghae. Namja yang paling berkarisma dibanding keempat iblis lainnya. Pintar dalam segala hal, termasuk menggoda para cewek. Lebih terlihat seperti 'pemimpin' dibandingkan Donghae, hanya saja Kyuhyun lebih senang memantau dari belakang. Yang paling istimewa darinya adalah smirknya yang mematikan dan kata-kata gombal yang dia ucapkan selalu membuat para yeoja dimabuk kepayang dimabuk asmara (?) ..:::..

.

**Donghae :** "Kyu, apa semuanya bakal berjalan lancar?" *berbisik agar penggemar tidak kecewa*

**Kyuhyun** : "Pasti. Aku sudah dapatkan bocoran kalau yang akan jadi pembimbing kita itu adalah yeoja pindahan yang seumuran dengan kita. Tuh! Yeoja yang bengong melihat kita disana itu, tuh." *nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sungmin yang mengintip di balik jendela yang dibalas dengan cengengesan gak jelas oleh 3 iblis lainnya*

**Hae, Hen** dan **Ye :** "Hey kamu yang disana, kamu juga kesini dong cantik! Ayo kita bermain-main." *terus menggoda sungmin dengan membuat ekspresi wajah semenarik mungkin.

Dibalik jendela sana, Sungmin diam membatu karena tertangkap basah sedang meperhatikan ke 4 iblis tampan itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan gugup, karena walau bagaimanapun ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ke 4 iblis itu memang sangat tampan.

.

.

***Sungmin Place***

.

.

**Sungmin** : DEG DEG _'Apa maksudnya ini?' _ *tetap pada posisi semula : terdiam dengan pandangan lurus kearah 4 iblis, muka memerah, mata membulat, jantung berdetak cepat*

Ditengah kegugupannya, tiba-tiba saja namja tampan dengan rambut hitam nan sedikit ikalnya itu tersenyum setengah menyeringai kearah Sungmin. Dengan seketika hal itu membuat Sungmin tambah lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

**Donghae** : "Dia gak bisa bergerak tuh! Kita sukses besar." *nunjuk kearah Sungmin yang mematung dibalik jendela*

**Kyuhyun** : "Bener banget! Sekarang dia akan ikut apa kata kita."

**Sungmin** : _'A-apa apaan mereka? Mereka meremehkanku! Mereka gak tau apa kalau perkataan mereka terdengar olehku?!'_ *tubuh bergetar menahan dongkol dan marah*

**Sooman :** "Eung, Minnie?" *menatap cucunya khawatir*

**Sungmin :** "Boji! Aku terima tugasnya! *dengan amarah membara yang mengobar melalui mata kelincinya(?) ia segera meraih koper alat menyamar* _'Bersiaplah! Wahai para iblis sekolah!'_

_._

_._

***Back to Outside***

.

.

**Donghae** : "Nah, wahai para wanitaku! KITA LANGSUNG BERANGKAT KE PULAU SELATAN SEKARANG!" *putusnya dengan nada kelewat semangat*

**Audience** : "KYAAAAAA KYAAAAA! AKU IKUUUUT!"

**Donghae** : "Kyu, kalau yeoja yang tadi ikut juga gimana? *kembali bisik-bisik*

**Kyuhyun** : "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, ikuti kami! Dia sudah bertekuk lutut!" *mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan mimik muka cool setengah mesum* "Sesuka kita saja, mau diapakan seperti apapun.." *kalimat yang sangat ambigu*

**Donghae** : "Benar! Kau hebat Kyu!" *sama-sama bermuka mesum*

**Henry :** "Hyaaaa kalian ini benar-benar -" / *memegang mukanya yang sudah memerah sempurna begitu imajinasi liarnya muncul*

**Yesung :** *membalik badan ke belakang dan sedikit menunduk*_ 'Sadis…'_ #bruuuts *mimisan*

Namun tiba-tiba….. *JREEEENG*

**Sungmin yang menyamar sebagai Jungmin :** "Nggak bisa begitu, hei para iblis sekolah! Pesta kostum bodoh ini sudah selesai!" *pasang gaya sok cool, yang padahal keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan karena belum terbiasa*

Dengan memberanikan diri untuk mengemban tugas itu,Sungmin yang sudah memakai wig rambut pendek dan kacamata buatan Jungmin kini berdiri di atas panggung kecil dan berhadapan langsung dengan 4 iblis sekolah. Dia masih merasa gugup mungkin reaksi dari alat tersebut belum berjalan sepenuhnya.

.

~~Hening… semua terfokus pada sosok aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul~~

.

**Donghae :** "Siapa?"

**Kyuhyun :** "Nggak tau.."

.

~~Kembali pada keramaian semula~~

.

**Donghae :** "Sampai dimana kita tadi para bidadariku? hooooo..." *rame sendiri*

**Audience :** "GYAA KYAAAA KYAAA KYAAAA *kembali teriak gak jelas lagi*

.

Sungmin sudah menggeram marah. Dia yang kembali merasa kesal tak terkira, akhirnya dengan berani melepas semua amarahnya.

**Sungmin yang menyamar :** "Jangan main-main! Seluruh guru dan wali orangtua sudah mempercayakan soal pembimbingan padaku! Jangan lupa kalau sepatah kata dariku bisa mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini!" *membenarkan letak kacamata dan membentak dengan nada galak*

Alat itu telah bekerja sepenuhnya! Dan kini Sungmin 100% berkelakuan persis seperti Jungmin, kakaknya.

**Donghae :** "Memangnya kamu siapa sih?!" Donghae yang merasa sebal acaranya telah diganggu bertanya dengan sewot.

**Sungmin yang menyamar :** "Perkenalkan. Aku Lee Jungmin, penerus sekolah ini. Aku sudah menyelesaikan S2-ku dan kembali ke sekolah ini untuk memenuhi tugas sebagai guru pembimbing 4 iblis sekolah yang sudah mengacaukan sekolah. Salam kenal." *pamer senyum bangga*

**4 iblis** : MWOYA?! *terkejut*

**Donghae :** "Guru pembimbing? Bukannya yeoja yang tadi?!" *shock yang dibarengi muka mengkerut bingung*

**Sungmin yang menyamar :** "Aku nggak sangka kalau orang yang tinggal di Angelic Garden, simbol sekolah, ternyata punya penyakit begitu bodoh sampai nggak bisa melaksanakan upacara terakhir sekolah." *bicara dengan nada santai namun menusuk*

**4 iblis :** *cesss* _'a-apa? Bodoh?!' _*terkejut, tidak percaya, marah, kesal menjadi satu*

**Donghae :** "Siapa yang bodoh!? Hei Jungmin! Dari tadi bicaramu nggak sopan banget! Jangan harap bisa menggangu liburan ka—"

**Sungmin yang menyamar :** "ORANG BODOH NGGAK BUTUH LIBURAN! Mulai sekarang kalian sama sekali dilarang berhubungan dengan lawan jenis! Dan hukuman telah mengacaukan upacara terakhir sekolah, kalian dilarang keluar dari asrama! Kalau kalian melawan, KALIAN AKAN DIUSIR DARI SEKOLAH!" *kemarahan yang sudah mencapai titik beku*

**4 iblis :** "HHHHAAAAAAAAA…?" *pasang muka kompilasi, setengah horror setengah gak percaya*

**Audience :** "Uwaaaah.…" *muka ternganga dan terpesona pada sosok Jungmin*

Begitulah akhir dari kekonyolan ini, akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sungmin. Para iblis itu takluk dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menerima keputusan sepihak dari Sungmin. Terima kasih banyak untuk alat menyamar hebat buatan Jungmin.

.

.

***Lobi asrama Angelic Garden***

.

.

**Henry : **"Yaaah. Liburan musim panasnya hilang, deh." *muka sedih sambil menopang dagu di depan jendela lobi*

**Yesung :** "Sabar saja Mochi, masih banyak lain kali.." *sama-sama menopang dagu di samping Henry*

**Choco :** "Kikyuuu-" *melompat ke atas kepala Henry*

.

..:::.. **Choco**. Hewan peliharaan jenis baru di asrama. Tubuhnya kecil seperti anak kucing. Bertelinga kelinci dan berekor tupai. Hewan kesayangan Henry karena Choco benar-benar hewan yang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan ..:::..

.

**Donghae :** "Gara-gara si Kyu salah sangka kalau pembimbing kita yeoja sih! Nyatanya dia pembimbing namja yang sama sekali nggak asyik." *nyeruput teh dengan wajah damai*

**Yesung** : "Bukannya itu salahmu, Hae?" *nunjuk Donghae jengkel*

**Henry** : "Karena kamu menantang Jungmin, kan?" *nunjuk Donghae sambil pasang muka bete*

**Choco** : "Kiiikyuuuu…" *ikut-ikutan nunjuk Donghae*

**Donghae : **"Apa?! Jadi kalian mau menyalahkanku?"

**Henry :** "Uwaaakh! Donghae jangan mendekat! Nanti bodohnya menular!"

**Yesung :** "Kalian. Sudah hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari balik pintu yang otomatis menghentikan perjitakan konyol yang terjadi antara ketiga namja tampan bin aneh tersebut.

**Kyuhyun :** "Hey, kalian! Coba lihat ini! Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah." *datang sambil membawa selembar kertas*

**Donghae :** "Apa itu Kyu?" Tanya Donghae sambil melepas pitingannya di leher Henry yang dibalas lenguhan protes lucu dari si pemilik leher lalu ia mengambil kertas itu.

Ternyata kertas itu adalah kertas informasi penghuni asrama. Yang bertuliskan : Lee Sungmin, penghuni baru Angelic Garden yang ditugaskan sebagai pembimbing. Cucu dari direktur sekolah. Saudara kembar dari Lee Jungmin. Lengkap dengan foto manisnya.

**Henry :** "Ah! Yeoja ini! Dia yang tadi mengintip itu kan?" *muka terkejut lucu*

**Yesung :** "Apa ini? Jadi, dia juga pembimbing?"

**Donghae :** "Adik dari Jungmin? Kenapa hanya dia yang masuk ke asrama sementara Jungmin tidak? " *muka mengkerut heran*

**Kyuhyun :** "Tapi, kalau benar anak ini masuk, mungkin kita bisa rencanakan sesuatu.." *tersenyum misterius seiring dengan rencana-rencana yang mulai tersusun di otak evilnya* "Maka dari itu, Choco, kami minta bantuanmu ya."

**Choco :** "Kikyu-ppiii—" *terpojok, tubuhnya menegang karena ditatap oleh tatapan penuh misteri dan bahaya dari keempat majikannya.

.

.

***Di taman, beberapa meter dari asrama Angelic Garden***

.

.

**Sungmin :** DEG DEG "KYAAA! Yang benar saja! Hanya dengan kacamata dan wig, aku bisa berubah, benar-benar seperti oppa saja. Ternyata benar bisa ya." *menatap wig dan kacamata yang sudah dirapikan dalam tas bergantian*

Hari ini juga Sungmin diperintahkan sang kakek untuk pindah ke Angelic Garden dan tinggal di sana. Angelic Garden adalah asrama yang mewah dan super megah! Luas asrama tersebut bisa mencapai puluhan hektar dan bertingkat tiga. Dan asrama mewah itu hanya dihuni oleh keempat iblis sekolah yang sangat kaya dan tampan bersama dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengurus asrama tersebut. Tidak heran mengapa keempat namja itu begitu populer dan dikagumi, karena mereka bisa menempati asrama yang sangat terkenal akan kemewahannya itu.

Tetapi sekarang ini hati Sungmin sedang dipenuhi oleh kebimbangan dan ketidakpastian, antara melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Angelic Garden atau berhenti dan kembali ke tempat kakeknya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakeknya tetapi dia juga membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti jika harus tinggal bersama keempat iblis itu selama 24 jam. Ya, dengan alasan kakeknya yang berkata bahwa jika ia tinggal bersama keempat iblis itu, maka ia akan lebih mudah untuk mengubah para iblis. Jadilah kakek renta itu mengirimnya masuk ke dalam asrama.

Ditengah kebimbangannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearah Sungmin.

**Choco :** "Kyukkiiii"

**Sungmin **: "Hyaaa—" *kaget* _'Wah, binatang apa ini? Aku nggak pernah lihat sebelumnya.' _"Namamu Choco ya? Lucu sekali-" *melihat kalung di leher hewan itu yang bertuliskan 'Choco'*

**Choco :** "Kikyuu.." #tuingg *loncat ke bahu Sungmin*

**Sungmin :** "Eh?" *tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Choco* "Rumahmu dimana hewan mungil?"

**Choco : **"Kyupiiii" *melingkarkan ekor tupainya di leher Sungmin dan menggesekan pipinya ke pipi Sungmin*

**Sungmin :** "Kyaaa! Kyeowa—" *terkikik geli dan mulai mengusap lembut kepala Choco* _'Jangan-jangan dia sedang menghiburku' _*tersenyum*

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Choco melompat dari atas bahu Sungmin dan mengambil tas berisi wig dan kacamata milik Sungmin yang ia kaitkan di ekornya lalu berkari menjauh.

**Sungmin :** "YAAHH! Choco, jangan! Ayo kembalikan taskuuu..!" *mengejar Choco*

.

.

***Angelic Garden***

.

.

Sungmin terus mengejar hewan bernama Choco yang membawa tas perlengkapan menyamarnya. Dia terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan bangunan asrama megah Angelic Garden, tempat yang sama sekali tak ingin dia datangi, karena Choco berlari ke arah asrama itu. ya, seakan Choco membimbing Sungmin menuju ke asrama itu.

**Sungmin :** "Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Sampai juga. Apa memang sudah takdirku untuk datang kesini? Tapi tas isi wig dan kacamatanya sudah hilang.."

**Suara 4 iblis dengan muka mesum yang terngiang** : _'Dengan begini, anak itu akan patuh pada kita—'_

**Sungmin :** *menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir kata-kata godaan 4 iblis* "Ish! Siapa yang sudi mereka katai begitu saja? Aku kan sudah bilang Iya pada haraboji. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa mengubah mereka jadi pangeran hebat! Kalau mau mencoba pasti bisa! Aku harus percaya diri! Siiip!" *mengepalkan tangan di depan dada*

**Sungmin :** *membuka pintu asrama* "A-annyeong ha-sseo— E-eh-? " *surprised*

Sungmin sungguh merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya begitu ia membuka pintu. Dekorasi sederhana tapi terlihat cantik terpasang disepanjang lobi asrama. Serta ada empat orang pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepannya, ditambah bunyi cracker yang terus bersautan. Ini lebih terlihat seperti acara penyambutan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya tetap berdiri pada posisinya semula dengan wajah terkejut yang terlihat manis.

Keempat namja tampan tersebut melangkah mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum mempesona menghiasi wajah mereka. Dua diantara mereka berlutut untuk mencium tangan Sungmin, dan dua lainnya menyodorkan buket bunga indah pada Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar dibuatnya speechless.

**Donghae :** "Wah, nggak perlu gugup begitu, Princess—"

**Sungmin :** "M-mwo?" *menatap Donghae dengan gugup*

**Donghae :** "Mulai hari ini asrama ini asrama ini juga akan jadi istanamu.." #CUP! *mencium pipi Sungmin lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya*

**Sungmin :** DEG *blushing hard* _'EEEEEEHH!? O-orang ini, cium tangan terus cium pipi?!'_ #Pyuuuushh "A—aaa…." *hampir terjatuh saking gugupnya*

**Yesung :** "Ups, awas—" #HUP *menahan tubuh Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh dengan merangkul bahunya* "Hati-hati. Biar aku yang bawa barangnya." *mengambil koper pakaian Sungmin*

**Sungmin :** DEG *gugup setelah insiden rangkulan* "Ga-gamsahamnida—" *menahan debaran jantungnya* _'Kenapa semuanya baik sekali padaku?'_ o/o;

**Henry :** "Minmin!" *menerjang Sungmin dengan pelukannya* "Minmin, kamu suka binatang?" *bertanya dengan wajah dan senyum antusias layaknya anak kecil*

**Sungmin :** "EKH?! S-suka sih.."

**Henry :** "Di sini ada hewan lucu loh. Aku ambil dulu yaa…" *berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan imut*

**Sungmin :** *tersenyum manis melihat kelucuan Henry* _'Ke ke ke kenapa ini? Ini sangat jauh sekali dari bayanganku.'_

**Kyuhyun :** "Terlalu terpesona pada sambutan kami, ya?" *muncul tiba-tiba dari arah samping Sungmin yang sambil memamerkan seringai mematikannya*

**Sungmin :** "Hyaaaa!" *kaget*_ ' o o o orang ini kan!?'_

**Suara Kyuhyun yang terngiang :** _'Dia sudah bertekuk lutut. Sesuka kita saja mau diapakan seperti apapun—'_

**Sungmin :** _'GYAA! Orang ini yang berkata seperti itu kan?'_ *lebih terlihat ketakutan daripada gugup* "I-itu, kok kesannya mereka beda banget dengan tadi pagi ya? Se-seperti kesatria saja" *ketakutan setengah mati saat meracau tak jelas*

**Kyuhyun :** #Grep *menggenggam tangan Sungmin* "Entah pak direktur bilang apa padamu, sampai kamu salah sangka, tapi kami hanya ingin menyenangkan keinginan para yeoja, kok. Hehe-" *wajah berganti senyum bersahabat*

**Sungmin :** "N-ne?" *ketakutannya hilang*

**Kyuhyun :** "Kuakui tadi pagi Donghae memang benar-benar bodoh,tapi di musim panas ini aku janji akan mengurangi kebodohannya. Jadi, apa kamu bisa menyampaikan ke Jungmin kalau bimbingan musim panasnya tidak perlu?" *pasang wajah tampan yang serius dan menatap dalam kedalam mata Sungmin*

**Sungmin :** DEG DEG *speechless* *terpesona menatap mata indah Kyuhyun*

**Donghae :** *menggeram panas karena mendengar Kyuhyun mengatainya bodoh* "Woi Kyu! Kamu nggak perlu bilang berlebihan gitu kan? Apa kamu mau ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku sendirian nih?" *membawa Kyuhyun ke pojokan dan berbisik*

**Sungmin :** *memiringkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibir dan mengemut telunjuknya imut* *menatap penuh tanya kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun*

**Kyuhyun :** "Tapi, waktu itu kan kau memang terlihat bodoh, Hae.." *berkata santai sambil mengatakan itu*

**Donghae **: KAAAAATS =A=" *mata melotot karena tidak percaya* "Uaakh! APAA! Kamu kan yang merencanakan liburannya? Berarti kamu yang bodoh tulen, Kyu!" *mulai berteriak karena tidak bisa menahan amarah, urat kemarahan mulai terlihat di wajahnya*

**Kyuhyun :** "Ahhk! Itulah. Gara-gara mengikuti kamu, rencananya jadi begitu. Apa sekarang juga kau mau menghancurkan rencana sekarang ini?" *berkata tanpa dosa saat mengeluh seperti itu sambil memberi tatapan menyalahkan pada Donghae*

**Donghae :** "Sungmin, kamu dengar sendiri kan?! Awas jangan sampai ketipu sama gembong iblis sekolah! Penyambutan ini juga! Kyuhyun berencana untuk membuatmu terlena dan menuruti keinginan kami. Dengan begitu Jungmin juga akan menarik kembali hukuman musim panasnya lalu— GYAAAKKH!" *tanpa sengaja dia membocorkan sendiri rahasia mereka karena kemarahan yang sudah sampai batasnya, hingga akhirnya dia sadar dan mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri*

**Kyuhyun :** "Cho Donghae, sudahlah diam, jangan ngoceh!" *berkata penuh dengan penekanan dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan*

**Sungmin :** #DUWOONG *sweatdrop, menahan kesal yang teramat begitu kata-kata yang tak dia duga keluar dari mulut Donghae* _'Ternyata benar, mereka memang iblis! Aku benar-benar bodoh bisa sedikit deg-degan gara-gara mereka!'_ *sesalnya dalam hati*

**Donghae :** "Yah! Henry, dimana kau? Masih belum juga? Kita harus jalankan rencana untuk membuat Sungmin lemah, pakai hewan mungil!" *lanjut ngoceh karena tersinggung perkataan Kyuhyun*

**Yesung :** "Donghae, sudah diamlah! Ckckck." *geleng-geleng kepala heran dengan kebodohan temannya yang satu itu*

**Henry :** "Gawat! Choco tidak ada!" Henry yang berlari mendekati mereka sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkan itu.

**Hae, Kyu dan Ye** : "APA?!"

**Henry **: "bagaimana ini? Sudah aku cari kemana-mana tapi tetap nggak ketemu. Kita kan nggak pernah mengeluarkan dia, jangan-jangan dia tersesat." *berkata dengan sangat khawatir*

**Sungmin **: _'Eh? Choco kan hewan tadi? Yang mengambil tasku?'_ *terkejut mendengarnya* "Choco itu hewan dengan telinga kelinci dan ekor tupai?" *tanyanya memastikan*

**Henry :** "Kyaaa! Iya! Kok Minmin tau sih? Kita cari sama-sama ya!" *menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan gembira*

**3 iblis** : "YAH, HENRY-AH!" *jitak Henry sampai jatuh*

**Henry :** #Bruuuk "KIYAAA-" A; *kesakitan*

**Donghae** : "Kalau Choco nggak punya rencana menjatuhkan juga, gagal.."

**Yesung **: "Nggak usah berpura-pura lagi deh!"

**Kyuhyun **: "Yaah, hilang sudah liburan musim panas kali ini." *pasrah*

**Henry :** "Oh, iya juga ya—"

**Sungmin **: #Gyuuts "Kalian.. Masih bisa santai begitu.." *mendesis pelan*

**4 iblis :** "Eh..?"

**Sungmin** : "Hewan kalian menghilang, kan? Hewan juga punya nyawa, kan? Padahal bisa saja Choco dalam bahaya!" *mendesis dengan semakin menakankan setiap kata* "Namja yang hanya baik dipermukaan cuma untuk membuat yeoja terkesan, sama sekali bukan pangeran yang sebenarnya, tahu! AKU YANG AKAN CARI CHOCO!"

Dengan melantangkan suaranya di akhir, Sungmin pergi keluar mencari Choco dan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

**Kyuhyun : **"Yah, kabur deh—"

**Henry :** "Apa dia serius mau cari di taman asrama seluas ini?"

**Yesung :** "Bisa-bisa dia jadi ikut tersesat."

**Donghae :** "Kyu, kena deh kita!" *senyum misteri*

**Kyuhyun :** "Huh! Masih banyak kesempatan kok untuk sekarang.." *senyum memastikan*

Untuk sesaat keempat iblis kita saling melempar pandang. Hingga akhirnya mereka berlomba-lomba lari mengejar Sungmin.

**Donghae :** "KITA HARUS CEPAT, SEBELUM MATAHARI TENGGELAM!"

.

.

***Di taman asrama***

.

.

**Sungmin :** "Rupanya kamu ada disini Choco, pertama kalinya memanjat pohon, kamu jadi takut dan nggak bisa turun ya?" *berusaha menggapai Choco yang ada di ujung dahan pohon yang paling tinggi*

**Choco :** "brr brr Ki-Kiyuuu.." m *mata terpejam imut dan bergetar karena ketakutan*

**Sungmin :** "aku sudah nggak marah soal tas kok. Ayo kesini manis. Ayo?" *merangkak lebih mendekat kea rah Choco* #KRREEK! "Ah! Aku nggak bisa lebih dari ini Choco, dahannya akan patah. Kumohon, ayolah! Beranikanlah diri kesini.." *berujar khawatir dan masih berusaha menggapai Choco*

**4 iblis :** "CHOCO! AYO BERUSAHA!"

**Sungmin** :_ 'Eh? Suara ini—'_ *melihat kebawah* "Kalian!" *tersenyum lega setelah melihat keempat namja tampan yang tersenyum dibawahnya*

**Henry **: #Braaats *merentangkan jas yang dipakainya* "Nah, kamu gak perlu takut jatuh lagi."

**Yesung :** "Ayo coba beranikan diri, dasar penakut!" *sama-sama merentangkan jasnya untuk menangkap Choco*

**Choco **: "Kikyu? (penakut?)"

**Donghae **: "Sampai bikin susah yeoja, kamu nggak lolos jadi pangeran ;) !" *terus menggoda Choco*

**Choco **: "MUKIII—" *ekspresi geram*

**Sungmin :** "Ayo Choco kemari!" *mengulurkan tangan*

**Choco :** Toeng! *melompat kearah uluran tangan Sungmin* "Kikyuuuuu…."

Tapi sayangnya Choco tidak berhasil menangkap gapaian tangan Sungmin, lalu dia pun terjatuh kebawah.

**Sungmin : **"CHOCOOOOO!"

**Kyuhyun :** "Sungmin, AWAS!"

**Sungmin :** "Ehh?" #KRRREEEEK "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Dahan yang Sungmin naiki patah, sehingga ia pun ikut terjatuh ke bawah. Tetapi Sungmin tetap berusaha meraih Choco yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara keempat namja dibawah dengan sigap berlari kearah dimana Sungmin jatuh untuk menangkapnya, dan..

HUPP!

Mereka berempat berhasil menangkap tubuh Sungmin sebelum menyentuh tanah. Sungmin juga berhasil menangkap Choco, mereka selamat.

**Donghae :** "Kamu nggak terluka? Wahai putri Angelic Garden kami?"

**Sungmin :** "Tidak!" ^A^ "Terimakasih semuanya—" Jawabnya dengan senang karena melihat keempat namja tersebut tersenyum lembut padanya.

Keempat namja itu menurunkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Sungmin masih tetap memamerkan senyum manisnya pada keempat namja yang telah menolongnya itu.

**Yesung : **"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

**Choco :** "SYAAAAAT! (jangan pegang Minnie-ku)" *menegang galak*

**Donghae **: "Apaan itu? Padahal kamu kan sudah kami tolong!" *balik bentak galak*

**Henry :** "Ahahaha—"

**Kyuhyun :** *tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka*

.

.

***Lobi Angelic Garden***

.

.

Ketiga iblis itu, Donghae, Henry dan Yesung sedang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di kursi kebanggaan mereka masing-masing.

**Donghae :** "Lee Sungmin. Dia sudah membuat kita yang biasa dengan rasa bosan, jadi tersadar akan apa yang penting." *nyeruput kopi*

**Henry :** "Iya! Choco selamat juga berkat Minmin."

**Donghae :** "Huh? Hanya itu? Kamu memang masih bocah, Henry!"

**Henry : **"Eh? Lalu apa maksudmu?"

**Donghae :** "Perasaan yang kurasa saat menahan Sungmin jatuh, sudah mengobarkan bara dalam hati nih! Lihat saja suatu saat nanti, jiwa dan raganya akan jadi milikku!" *berucap dengan sangat semangat seolah ada kobaran api yang terlihat di matanya*

**Henry :** "Mwo? Jadi itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Dasar! Minmin nggak akan kuserahkan pada namja mesum sepertimu, Hae!"

**Donghae :** "Huumm, ternyata kau juga mengincarnya Henly!" *menatap meremehkan*

**Yesung :**_ 'Rasa saat menahan Sungmin?'_ *mikir aneh* "..KKHH!" #Bruuuts *mimisan*

**Donghae :** "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Kyuhyun?" #Sruup

**Yesung :** "Tadi sih, dia naik ke lantai dua—" #Sruup

.

~~Hening~~

.

**3 iblis :** _'HAH?!'_ *membatu* … _'PASTI SUDAH DULUAN!'_ *muka shocked*

Tak lama terdengar suara ribut orang berlarian yang saling berkejaran. drap drap drap drap drap.

**Donghae :** "Kalau dia sih, pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu! AYO KITA SELAMATKAN SUNGMINIE!" *berteriak sambil berlari liar ke lantai dua dimana Sungmin berada*

**Henry :** "Uwoooooo—" *ngikut Donghae lari*

**Yesung :** "CHO KYUHYUN! KUBUNUH KAU!" #Zraak #Zziingg zing *berlari brutal sambil mengayunkan kedua samurai kebanggannya*

.

.

***Di kamar Sungmin***

.

.

Sungmin dan Choco sedang menikmati berendam air busa di kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya. Semenjak kejadian siang tadi, Choco jadi sering menempel pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tidak keberatan, malah sangat senang dengan hal itu.

**Sungmin :** "Haaah, kusangka mereka itu iblis seperti apa. Tapi, saat mereka menangkapku tadi, mereka terlihat seperti malaikat!" *tersenyum senang membayangkan kejadian tadi sambil menggosok kepala mungil Choco*

**Suara Sooman yang terngiang :** _'Saat kamu bisa mengembalikan hati salah satu dari mereka yang bagaikan malaikat, bisa jadi kamu juga akan menemukan pangeran sejatimu.."_

Perkataan kakeknya itu seketika membuat wajah Sungmin memanas.

**Sungmin :** "KYAAAA! Aku ni mikir apa sih?! Mana mungkin lah! / *geleng-geleng kepala* "Aku kan masih harus menyamar sebagai oppa. Ish, mana kuat~~~" *makin ngoceh gaje*

Sungmin memutuskan untuk selesai berendam. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang hanya menutupi dada besarnya sampai pangkal paha saja.

**Sungmin :** "Kalau latihan, mungkin bisa jadi lebih terbiasa." *memakai wig dan kacamata menyamarnya*

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sungmin, terdapat seorang namja yang terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang sudah pasti tidak akan terdengar oleh si punya kamar. Namja itu menenteng koper besar, terlihat seperti ingin mengantarkan barang itu pada Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun :** _'Sepertinya gak kedengaran. Malam-malam begini kok masih ada kiriman untuk Sungmin ya? Apa isinya ya? Yang keliatan seperti rambut ini apa?'_ Tanyanya karena melihat benda seperti rambut dari dalam koper itu yang sedikit terjepit keluar. _'Lee Sungmin. Baru kali ini aku melihat yeoja seperti dia..'_

**Suara Sungmin yang sedang berlatih menyamar yang terdengar dari dalam kamar :** "Perintah musim panas pertama! Kalian ini bodoh apa!"

**Kyuhyun :** "Eh? Itu kan suara Jungmin?!" *menerobos masuk kamar karena khawatir* "Jungmin-ssi! Tiba-tiba—" *suaranya terhenti karena kaget*

Begitu masuk paksa ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun begitu dikagetkan dengan apa yang ia temui di dalam. Seorang yeoja yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil yang memamerkan setengah dada berukuran besarnya dan paha mulus putihnya dengan Choco yang ada di bahunya. Tetapi yeoja itu berambut pendek dan berkacamata, persis seperti Jungmin. Hanya dengan melihat hal itu saja Kyuhyun sudah dapat menarik satu kesimpulan.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin hampir berteriak karena benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menduga bahwa dia akan tertangkap basah oleh Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seakan nafasnya berhenti, ia hanya bisa menatap horror wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan mendekati dirinya.

**Suara ribut samar dari lantai satu :** "Cho Kyuhyuuun! Awas kauuu!"

**Kyuhyun :** "Gawat! Mereka menuju kemari!"

Sementara Sungmin, jangan ditanya, dia semakin pucat setelah mengetahui ketiga iblis lainnya sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Haruskah semuanya selesai sampai disini?

**Kyuhyun** : "Ayo, kemari!" *menarik tangan Sungmin untuk pergi*

**Sungmin :** "EH? A—ah!" *pasrah ditarik kemana saja*

Entah apa maksud Kyuhyun, seakan menolong Sungmin, dia berlari membawa Sungmin menghidar dari ketiga temannya kedalam sebuah ruangan yang Sungmin tidak tahu dimana itu untuk bersembunyi.

Karena terlalu bersemangat menarik Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuat handuk yang Sungmin pakai terjatuh di depan pintu sesaat sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan yang tidak diketahui ini. Jadilah sekarang tubuh Sungmin benar-benar polos di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha untuk menutupi dada dan bagian private-nya dengan kedua tangannya, tetapi Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Dia meraih tangan Sungmin yang mencoba melindungi tubuh indahnya, dan memojokkannya ke dinding di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun semakin mengangkat genggaman tangannya di kedua tangan Sungmin hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin, dan itu semakin jelas pula memperlihatkan dada kenyal yang putih nan mulus milik Sungmin di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas wig di rambut Sungmin dan melemparnya sembarang. Lalu terlihatlah rambut panjang hitam nan halus dengan wangi khas menggoda milik Sungmin. Dia mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut dengan ibu jarinya, sementara matanya menatap tajam jauh kedalam mata bulat bunny milik Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak gusar dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun : "**Minnie-ah, akhirnya aku mengetahui rahasiamu—"

Sungmin yang mendengar itu semakin membulatkan mata bunny-nya. Nafasnya seakan berhenti saat nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa lembut wajahnya seiring Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Tanpa bisa ditahan, wajah Sungmin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini.

**Sungmin :** DEG DEG _'B-bagaimana ini oppa, haraboji. Aku tertangkap basah. Sepertinya tugasku benar-benar selesai sampai disini saja..'_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pasti aneh yak? Buahahaha xD kalian pusing gak kalo ff nya dibuat dgn gaya seperti ini? Bikin sakit mata gak ni tulisan? Semoga saja tida xDD Layak dilanjut nggak ya? :/ liat responya aja deh, kalo banyak yang suka aku lanjut ff gaje ini.. ^^

Buat sekuel ff ku yang lain, ditunggu aja ya.. masih dalam proses #plak

At least, Mohon komentarnya..


	2. Fussy Holiday

Cast : Lee Sungmin | Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae | Henry Lau | Kim Yesung | other to come

Pair : KyuMin | Slight : HaeMin, HenMin, Yemin ( Ming jadi rebutan xDD )

Rated : T

Genre : drama, romance, little bit humour

Warning : GS , OOC, typos, garing, aneh etc

A/N 1 : FF ini aku ambil dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Kotori Momoyuki, hanya saja dibikin versi KyuMin. FF yang dibikin ketika aku lagi punya banyak waktu kosong, berharap kalian juga baca FF ini kalo lagi gak ada kerjaan aja T.T Just for have fun.

* * *

**How To Make a Prince**

**-KyuMin Version-**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sun Kyu**

* * *

Last Chapt :

**Kyuhyun : "**Minnie-ah, akhirnya aku mengetahui rahasiamu—"

Sungmin yang mendengar itu semakin membulatkan mata bunny-nya. Nafasnya seakan berhenti saat nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa lembut wajahnya seiring Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Tanpa bisa ditahan, wajah Sungmin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini.

**Sungmin :** DEG DEG _'B-bagaimana ini oppa, haraboji. Aku tertangkap basah. Sepertinya tugasku benar-benar selesai sampai disini saja..'_

* * *

.

.

Masih bertahan pada posisinya, Kyuhyun seakan enggan untuk melepaskan Sungmin dari penjara tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap sendu ke dalam mata Sungmin, dia sedikit mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Sungmin benar-benar tercekat dengan perlakuan dari Kyuhyun kali ini.

**Sungmin :**_ 'Ba bagaimana ini? A-aku dalam keadaan telanjang begini. A-apa yang ingin dia lakukan sebenarnya?'_

Kyuhyun menggesekkan pelan hidungnya dengan hidung bangir milik Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama menikmati sensasi dari pergesekkan itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun menyapu lembut bibir plump Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dia memejamkan matanya merasakan lembutnya bibir pink yang sudah menggodanya dari pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sungmin, lalu menjauhkan kembali wajahnya. Hanya detakan jantung yang tak beraturan saja yang terdengar dikeheningan yang terjadi di antara keduanya setelah itu.

**Sungmin :** DEG DEG DEG_ 'Ky-Kyuhyun-ah..'_

**Kyuhyun : "**Sungminie-" *menatap serius* "Rahasiamu jadi ketahuan deh.. Hehehe.." *muka kembali cengengesan menggoda seakan tak terjadi apa-apa*

**Sungmin :** "E-Eh?" *shocked*

Sungmin terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap dan respon Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat, dia merasa sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Karena sudah tidak bisa menahan debaran di dadanya dan keterkejutannya, dia pun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

***Di Kamar***

.

.

**Sungmin** : #BRAK "Hosh..hosh.. Rupanya ciuman tadi hanya mimpi ya? Omo. Ada apa denganku? kenapa bisa-bisanya bermimpi seperti itu?" / DEG "Tapi bagaimana ini. Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau aku menyamar sebagai Jungmin oppa.." *menghela nafas dengan wajah yang semakin memerah*

**Choco** : "MUKI-KYUU!" *mengerang tidak suka*

**Sungmin** : "Choco, kamu kenapa?" *melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Choco dan terkaget* "KYAAAA! APA-APAAN INI!"

.

.

***On the Beach***

.

.

~~On Dongahe's Mind~~

.

**Donghae** : "Langit biru, pasir putih, pulau tak berpenghuni, waktupun dilupakan. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu dalam baju renang, Sungminie.." *menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin* *tatapan cinta*

**Sungmin** : "Donghae, berikan aku satu ciuman musim panas.." *tatapan sendu yang menggoda*

**Donghae** : *menarik Sungmin mendekat dan menggapai bibirnya, lalu..*

.

~~Back to The Real Life~~

.

**Donghae** :_ 'Lalu selanjutnya, kita akan... ufufufu Sungminie~~'_ *berimajinasi liar dengan muka mesum*

Siang ini langit di pantai sangat cerah. Langitnya tampak sangat biru tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi. Deburan ombak menambah suasana tenang di pantai ini. Suasana yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai.

**Henry** : "Fishy, berhenti! Jangan mesum! Hem, ngomong-ngomong, Minmin bakal pakai baju renang punya siapa ya?" *menginterupsi day dreaming Donghae*

**Yesung** : "Yang pasti bukan baju renang dari si bodoh itu! Memangnya kamu mau mempermalukan Sungmin eoh, Hae? Keterlaluan"

**Donghae** : "Siapa yang bodoh?! Henry-ah, punyamu terlalu kekanakan! Dan lagi Yesungie! Memangnya kamu nggak sadar kalau baju renang darimu itu paling maniak?" *karena kesal langsung balik nyerang begitu dikatain*

**Hen dan Ye** : "HEEEGH!" *shocked mendapat balasan skak matt dari Donghae*

**Donghae** : *pasang muka cool karena ngerasa menang*

**Henry** : "Nggak kekanakan kok.." *protes kesal dengan wajah lucu*

**Yesung** : *jatuh berlutut dengan wajah menunduk* "M-masa i-iya sih? ahhh-" *kecewa*

**Kyuhyun** : "Sudah, sudah! Kita tunggu saja sampai Sungmin datang. Kita kan sudah taruhan, yang baju renangnya dipakai Sungmin, dialah yang boleh bersama Sungmin sesuka hatinya di pulau tak berpenghuni ini." *nyengir setan*

**Donghae** : "Benar juga.."

**Yesung** : "Sesuka hatinya ya.."

**4 iblis**: "Nyehehe.. *menyeringai dan berpikiran mesum*

Tanpa mereka sadari, percakapan dan ide mesum mereka terdengar sampai ke tempat Sungmin mengintip yaitu di balik kaca jendela pondok kamar Sungmin yang menghadap langsung ke pantai.

**Sungmin**: "Omo! Jadi begitu maksud mereka! Dasar setan mesum! Mereka sampai menyiapkan boneka manequinku segala! / Kyaaa!" #KAATS *muka memerah antara malu dan menahan marah*

Di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, sudah terdapat empat boneka manequin yang berjajar dan sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang masing-masing dari keempat boneka itu memakai pakaian renang berbeda yang teramat seksi. Bertuliskan 'To Sungmin With Love' dengan deskripsi seperti:

Boneka manequin 1 : From Henry. Boneka yang memakai pakaian renang yang sangat lucu dan terkesan kekanakan. Dengan atasan tanpa lengan berenda berwarna putih cerah ditambah polkadot kecil dan pita mungil ditengahnya. Rok mini berenda dengan warna senada. Dan terdapat pita sebagai aksesoris pemanis di rambut manequin Sungmin yang dikuncir dua.

Boneka manequin 2 : From Yesung. Boneka dengan baju renang hitam bertali spagetti super ketat yang dengan sangat jelas mencetak dua buah dada manequin Sungmin yang ukurannya besar.

Bonequin 3 : From Donghae. Boneka dengan baju renang bra bertali tipis yang hanya menghubungkan kerang sebagai penutup puting payudara manequin Sungmin. Dan celana super kecil dan tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian kewanitaan manequin Sungmin.

Boneka manequin 4 : From Kyuhyun. Boneka dengan baju renang terekstrim dari ketiga lainnya. Baju renang yang hanya menggunakan dua tali yang dihubungkan dari leher melewati dua puting manequin Sungmin sebagai penutupnya, sampai bagian bawah yang akhirnya bersambung menjadi celana berbentuk segitiga kecil yang hanya menutupi kewanitaan Sungmin dari tali tersebut. Baju yang berfokus untuk memamerkan payudara, punggung dan bokong padat Sungmin.

Diantara 4 manequin yang berjajar, terdapat papan dengan tulisan 'Ganti bajumu dengan baju yang kau sukai ya uri Sungminie :* '  
Manequin itu ditiru dengan benar-benar sangat mirip dengan aslinya, sampai ukuran dadanya sama dengan milik Sungmin sendiri. Hal ini juga yang membuat Sungmin terkejut begitu bangun dari tidurnya.

**Sungmin**: "Ukh! Mereka itu benar-benar tidak jauh dari para pangeran mesum! Memangnya kapan mereka masuk? Padahal pintunya sudah kukasih gembok banyak begitu!" *menggeram menahan malu dan marah*

Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui keempat iblis disana.

**Sungmin** : "Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan ide gila kalian itu! Jangan bicara seenaknya sendiri saja, dong! Lagipula, kita ke pulau ini bukan untuk bermain-main!" *protes tidak setuju*

**Kyuhyun** : "Iya, kau benar. Kita datang kesini atas perintah dari Jungmin untuk memperbaiki pondok sekolah yang ada di pulau ini. Tapi, Jungmin saja tidak ikut serta, jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalau kita main-main sebentar, Lee Sungmin?" ucapnya telak dengan memamerkan senyum setan yang menakutkan.

**Sungmin** : #Dueng "Aaaa..?" *shocked dengan raut kalah dan gugup*

**Kyuhyun**: "Kalau kamu pakai baju itu seharian, taruhannya dibatalin juga nggak masalah loh, Min." lanjutnya yang dibarengi anggukan setuju oleh ketiga iblis lainnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dia keluar dari kamar hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putih tipis sepangkal paha tanpa memakai celana. Tiba-tiba saja, angin pantai berhembus dari samping. Dan itu membuat baju yang ia pakai terangkat dan semakin memperlihatkan paha putih milik Sungmin di depan keempat namja mesum ini.

**Sungmin**: "Eh? KYAAAH!" dengan cepat dia berlari kembali ke dalam pondok kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Dia memerosotkan tubuhnya menahan debaran dadanya.

**Choco** : "Kikyuuu? (kau baik-baik saja Minnie?)"

**Sungmin**: "Khh! Mereka sungguh keterlaluan! Bagaimana ini? Ternyata Kyuhyun mau mengancamku supaya aku mengikuti permainnya! Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke pulau selatan ini. Kalau rahasiaku ketahuan oleh 3 lainnya, di sini aku... Apa mereka akan menghabisiku?" *mikir macem-macem* "Nggaaaak!"

Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih ke arah empat boneka manequin tadi. Dan dia mulai berpikir.

**Sungmin** : "Mungkin kalau aku mengikuti permainan mereka dan memakai salah satu dari baju renang itu, aku akan selamat! Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membongkar rahasiaku. Tapi... Memakai salah satu dari baju renang itu...? GYAAAAAAH / " Sungmin berteriak kali ini lumayan keras hingga keempat namja yang berada diluar dapat mendengarnya.

**Donghae** : "Dengar, sepertinya dia senang tuh." *tertawa puas mendengar jeritan Sungmin*

**Kyuhyun** : "Kau benar Hae-" *berlalu dengan senyum tak terbaca di wajahnya*

**Donghae** : _'Ng? Kyuhyun-ah?'_ Donghae merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun kali ini.

.

.

***Back to Sungmin Side***

.

.

**Sungmin** : "Aish! Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar yang paling menakutkan diantara semua! Di hari pertama aku masuk ke asrama pun sama, Kyuhyun selalu terlihat menakutkan! Walau aku berhasil membimbing mereka di hari pertama dan rencana liburan gila mereka yang melibatkan banyak siswa berhasil kugagalkan, tapi tanpa disangka malam harinya penyamaranku terbongkar oleh Kyuhyun! Kyaaa Mana sepertinya dia sudah melihat tubuhku lagi A" *jerit gaje*

**Choco** : "Kikyuuu.. (bertahanlaaah..)"

**Sungmin** : "Tapi, untuk kali ini hanya main saja sih, mana bisa ada bimbingan." #fiuuh *ngelus Choco* "Tapi, pondoknya sudah rusak seperti ini..." *melihat sekeliling* "Apa jangan-jangan kelanjutan sekolah memang sedang terancam? HUUMF! Pokoknya! Aku harus berusaha, apapun caranya untuk membuat mereka jadi pangeran sempurna! Aku harus memilih baju renangnya sekarang!" *tekad membara*

**Choco** : "Kikyu-kiiii! (fightiiing!)"

.

.

***Outside Place in The Beach***

.

.

**Donghae** : "Langit biru, pasir putih, pulau tak berpenghuni, waktu pun dilupakan. TAPI KENAPA?! Sungminie, apa kamu mau membuat kenangan musim panas dengan baju seperti itu saja? *nangis bombay*

**Sungmin** : "Iya! Kita langsung bersihkan dan perbaiki pondoknya ya!" *berujar ceria*

Akhirnya Sungmin memiliki rencana lain. Dia keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian biasa. Dengan baju atasan ketat beresleting, tapi baju itu tetap mencetak jelas payudara besar Sungmin, dan celana selutut. Ditambah dengan rambutnya yang diikat bergelung keatas, memamerkan leher putih Sungmin. Walau sederhana, tetapi tetap tidak menghilangkan image seksi dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

**Sungmin** : "Aku berjanji kita akan bermain setelah memperbaiki pondok. Lagipula, aku sudah pakai baju renangnya kok." *malu-malu saat mengucapkan itu*

**Donghae** : "Uwaa-" *mata berbinar* "Sungmin, ternyata kamu paham juga apa mau kami. Tapi, dengan DNA selebritis yang kami punya, kami nggak paham dengan kata "membersihkan". Sudah, ayo cepat ganti baju mu, mengganggu saja!" *berusaha membuka resleting baju Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "KYAAA! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

**Henry** : "Dasar mesum! Makan nih bulu babi!" dari dalam tepi laut muncul Henry yang langsung melempar 4 bulu babi pada Donghae hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terkapar.

**Sungmin** : "E-eh?" *melongo*

**Henry** : "Minmin! Kita tangkap bulu babi sama-sama yuk!" *membuka kacamata renangnya*

**Sungmin** : "Omo Jun! Sejak kapan kamu berenang? Ayo balik kesini, dan kita bersihkan pondok!" =.=" *sweatdrop*

**Yesung** : "Biarkanlah Min, kamu bakal capek sendiri kalau meladeni mereka. Nih, minum jusnya!" *menyodorkan segelas jus segar*

**Sungmin** : "Ah! Go-gomawoyo, Yesungie~" *menerimanya dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya*

**Yesung** : DEG DEG *terpesona melihat senyum Sungmin* #BRUUATS *mimisan* #Gubrak *jatuh pingsan di sisi Donghae*

**Sungmin** : "Y-yah! Kalian berdua jangan pingsan. Ayo bersihkan!" *memelas cape*

**Kyuhyun** : "Puih! Kekekek" *terkikik geli*

**Sungmin** : DEG "Mwo!" *melihat ke arah Kyuhyun*

**Kyuhyun** : "Ternyata benar, kalau nggak ada Jungmin semuanya jadi cuek dan tidak mau menurut ya?" *senyum mengejek*

**Sungmin** : _'Apa? Ternyata dia menantangku!'_ *muka mengeras* "Yah! Kalian yang serius dong! Kalian ini pangeran kan?! Sekolah sendiri harus dibersihkan dengan tangan sendiri! Kalau gitu aja nggak bisa, KALIAN DIUSIR DARI SEKOLAH!" *memasang muka galak walau masih terlihat manis*

**4 iblis** : "Mwoo?!" *terlonjak kaget dan langsung berhenti bermain-main*

**Sungmin** : "Donghae, sikat lantainya! Yesung, potong rumput! Henry, pungut sampah!" *memerintah galak*

**Donghae** : _'Se-selebritis kayak aku pegang kain pel? Apa-apaan ini? Tapi aku juga nggak mau dibilang bukan pangeran!'_ *muka frustasi menakutkan dengan kain pel ditangannya*

**Yesung** : _'Pedangnya jadi cerulit?! Nenek moyangku bisa nangis!'_ *menjerit dalam hati sambil meratapi cerulit di tangannya*

**Henry** : _'Pegang beginian kan nggak manis! Kalau nggak manis bukan aku namanya!'_ *hampir menangis dengan menjinjing plastik sampah di tangannya*

**Sungmin** : "Lalu Kyuhyun, kamu perbaiki atapnya!" *agak gemetar saat memerintah Kyuhyun*

**Kyuhyun** : *melirik Sungmin dengan pandangan menusuk* "Hoh! Bagus sekali. Apa kamu sadar bagaimana jadinya kalau memerintahku seenaknya? Kau mau melawanku?" *wajah evilnya berubah tambah mengerikan*

**Sungmin** : "Ka-kalau nggak mau, kamu diusir dari sekolah!" *bulir-bulir keringat mulai turun*

**Yesung** : "Gawat! Kyuhyun jadi marah! :o "

**Donghae** : "Wah, dia meledak tuh!"

**Henry** : *menatap takut ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling melempar pandangan menakutkan*

**Sungmin** : *tetap menantang ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam dan menakutkan, walau iris matanya mulai bergerak-gerak ketakutan* _'Gyaaa! O-ottokhae? Aku takut, sangat takut-'_ *menyerah dengan memejam erat matanya*

**Henry** : "Aduduuh! Sakit"

**Sungmin** : "Eh?" *melihat ke arah Henry*

**Henry** : "Bulu babinya keinjak, lihat.." *terduduk dengan muka meringis sambil memperlihatkan telapak kakinya yang mengucurkan warna merah pekat*

**Sungmin** : "Omo, Henry! Darah yang keluar banyak sekali!" *menatap khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Henry*

**Donghae** : "Ya! Henly-ah! Kamu ini kenapa sih! Bulu babi saja ribut banget! Tadi kamu lempar ke aku juga kan? 4 ekor lagi!" *berbisik pada Henry*

**Henry** : "Ugh!" *menatap Donghae tajam* "Huwaa sakiiit, sampai nggak bisa jalan nih~~" *merintih manja dan langsung menubrukan dirinya pada dua dada Sungmin yang kenyal*

**Sungmin** : *sedikit kaget* "Tahan ya Henry. Aku akan mengobati lukamu.." *mengusap punggung Henry*

**Henry** : *melirik dengan tatapan pamer pada Donghae sambil semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin*

**Donghae** : =A=" _'Da-da dada.. Dasar bocah sialan itu!'_ *membatu melihat Henry* "Aduuuh! Aku juga menginjak bulu babi niih! Sungmin-ah aku butuh sandaranmu.." *memegang satu kaki sambil meloncat-loncat tak karuan*

**Yesung** : "Hae-ah, Mochi lagi terluka begini, jangan pura-pura!" *bentak dengan gemas*

**Sungmin** : "Iya! Itu tidak lucu!"

**Kyuhyun** : *menemukan sesuatu yang janggal* "Henry-ah! Darahmu itu, jus di gelas ini kan?" *memperlihatkan gelas kosong yang ada di belakang punggung Henry*

**Henry** : GLEK! *muka tegang* "Hehehe.. Maaf!" *nyengir bersalah pada Sungmin* "Tapi benar kok, aku terluka menginjak bulu babi.."

**Sungmin** : _'Sampai Henry juga...'_ *muka ditekuk kecewa lalu berdiri perlahan* "Kalian tega sekali. Kalian membohongiku. Kenapa kalian selalu saja mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?" *berucap lemah*

**Kyuhyun** : "Jadi begitu? Kau tidak suka kami permainkan? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sungmin-ah, aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan kebohongan." *berujar datar tapi tetap tidak mengurangi pandangan tajam matanya*

**Sungmin** : DEG DEG *speechless* _'Ky-kyuhyun, kenapa? A-apa maksudmu?'_ *menatap Kyuhyun dengan tubuh bergetar*

**Donghae** : "Kyu! Kamu ini bicara apa?" *mencoba menengahi keanehan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin*

**Kyuhyun** : "Memangnya kamu pikir mengubah orang jadi pangeran itu segampang memperbaiki rumah bobrok dengan alat? Pangeran apanya! Nggak disuruh juga, kalau hanya atap bisa kubetulkan kok!" *berlalu meninggalkan keheningan diantara keempat orang yang berdiri disana*

.

.

***Di dalam Ruangan***

.

.

Sungmin sedang mengganti bola lampu ruangan di salah satu pondok itu dengan perasaan kalut. Sedikit demi sedikit, rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi pasir putih di luar sana. Sungmin menangis saat mengingat kembali perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun siang tadi.

_'Sungmin-ah, aku tidak menyangka kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan kebohongan.'_

_'Kalian ini pangeran kan!'_

_'Pangeran apanya!'_

**Sungmin** : "Sesungguhnya aku sangat takut.. Hiks.. Kalau hanya menaikkan nada suara saja, kesannya seperti memaksa ya. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Tuh kan, mana mungkin aku bisa membimbing mereka."

Sungmin kembali merenung, dia merasa dirinya telah gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Dia terus menangis hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikannya dibelakangnya.

**Donghae** : "Sungmin-ah, kamu kenapa?"

**Sungmin** : "Ah! D-donghae, a-ada debu yang masuk ke dalam mataku.." jawab Sungmin gugup dan langsung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tapi terlambat, Donghae sudah mengetahui itu.

**Donghae** : "..." "Sini, biar aku saja yang kerjakan." *mengambil alih bola lampu yang sebelumnya dipegang Sungmin dan memasangkannya*

**Donghae** : "Tuh, beres kan.." *tersenyum pada Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "Ne! Go-gomawo Donghae-ssi." *tersenyum sekilas lalu membalikan badannya* _'Gawat! Bisa ketahuan kalau aku nangis nih!'_

**Donghae** : "Kamu kenapa dengan Kyuhyun, hm?" *membawa Sungmin menghadap padanya dan tersenyum lembut* "Aku mengerti. Kyuhyun itu sepupuku. Kami sudah lama selalu bersama, sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti sifatnya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu tenang dan hanya diam, tapi dia menanggapimu sampai seperti itu-" *mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut*

**Sungmin** : _'D-Donghae-ah..'_ *blushing*

**Donghae** : "Aku dan Kyuhyun, sebagai penerus perusahaan raksasa Cho Corporation, kami memanggul harapan banyak orang. Sedikit saja kami melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang dari harapan perusahaan, mereka semua pasti akan kehilangan kepercayaan pada kami. Tapi aku tahu, mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kami." *membawa Sungmin duduk di lantai* "Kalau aku sih memang tidak terlalu pintar, beda dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan jenius. Jadi, mungkin mereka sudah menyerah soal aku dan lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tapi, sejak dulu Kyuhyun selalu bersama denganku. Dan satu hal yang aku paham dari dirinya.." *sedikit melirik ke arah jendela setelah mendengar bunyi hujan yang semakin deras*

**Sungmin** : "Eh? Hal apa itu?"

**Donghae** : "Dari dulu Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan isi hatinya terang-terangan pada orang yang tidak dipedulikannya. Tapi melihatnya tadi bersikap seperti itu padamu, aku jadi paham kalau kau sudah jadi sosok khusus bagi Kyuhyun, Min-ah! *tersenyum meyakinkan*

**Sungmin** : "Heeh? J-jinja? *terkejut dengan muka memerah samar*

**Donghae** : "Iya, tidak salah lagi. Tapi kami semua juga sama kok.. Kalau bukan karena kamu, mana mau kami beres-beres.." #fuih

**Sungmin** : *muka tambah memerah*

**Donghae** : "Nah sekarang.. Kembalilah bersemangat Sungminie! Lalu kita kembali ke pondok utama. Sebentar lagi semuanya pasti sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya." *berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : _'D-Donghae, apa dia sedang berusaha menyemangatiku?'_ *mematung menatap uluran tangan dan wajah tampan Donghae bergantian*

Tiba-tiba diluar ruangan itu terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa yang semakin mendekat. Lalu si pemilik langkah itu mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dan entah bagaimana, akibat dari dorongan paksa itu menyebabkan Sungmin jatuh menimpa Donghae dengan posisi Sungmin memeluk leher Donghae dibawahnya.

**Hae & Min** : "Kyaaaa!" "Waaa!"

**Yesung** : "Sungmin-ah? Neo gwaenchana? Yah, Donghae-ah! Kau ada disini juga!" si pendobrak yang ternyata adalah Yesung kaget dengan posisi HaeMin yang menurutnya sangat ekstrim.

**Sungmin** : "K-KYAAAA!" *menjerit dengan wajah memerah melihat jarak wajahnya dengan Donghae begitu dekat*

**Donghae** : "Ah, padahal lagi seru nih. Min-ah, sudah lakukan saja sesukamu-" *muka pasrah diselingi mesum*

**Yesung** : "Yah! A-apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?! Keadaan lagi gawat tau! HENRY PINGSAN!"

.

.

***In One Room***

.

.

**Yesung** : "Panasnya semakin tinggi. Jangan-jangan dia terinfeksi karena luka bulu babi tadi." *menyentuh dahi Henry yang memejamkan matanya seperti menahan sakit*

**Sungmin** : "Henry-ah.." *beranjak mendekati kasur tempat Henry tidur dan menggenggam erat tangannya dengan khawatir*_ 'Coba aku bawa cairan disinfektan kesini..'_

**Yesung** : "Harus segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit dan diperiksakan dokter."

**Donghae** : "Kamu sudah telepon ke sekolah utama?"

**Kyuhyun** : "Gara-gara badai, teleponnya jadi nggak tersambung." Semua tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan si 'bungsu' Henry.

**Sungmin** : "Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?" *semakin khawatir dan menyeka keringat dingin di dahi Henry*

**Henry** : "Ini pasti hukuman gara-gara tadi aku membohongi Minmin. Hehe.." *senyum lemah*

**Sungmin** : "Anio Henry-ah, tidak seperti itu.. :'o "

**Donghae** : "Kita harus pulang sekarang! Sekolah utama kan gak terlalu jauh dan lagi disini ada perahu kan?!"

**Kyuhyun** : "Sebaiknya jangan! Kalau sedang badai begini, air lautnya meninggi, jadi akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita menyebranginya."

**Donghae** : "Mwo? Teman sedang sekarat begini, mana bisa kita hanya diam saja!"

**Kyuhyun** : "Aku bilang itu mustahil, Cho Donghae! Apa kau tidak lihat badai besar di luar? Itu sangat berbahaya! Atau kalian ingin mati bersama-sama?" *muka tegas*

**Yesung** : "Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau serius? Kalau kita tidak segera bergerak, Henry akan-"

**Donghae** : "Lalu apa rencanamu Kyu?" *memotong ucapan Yesung dan sedikit menenangkannya*

**Sungmin** : "Kyuhyun-ah.. :o " *menatap penuh harap*

**Kyuhyun** : "Tidak ada.." *melirik tajam* "Pokoknya kita hanya bisa menunggu badai ini berlalu." *keluar meninggalkan tiga orang disana yang semakin panik*

**Donghae** : "Yah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

***Outside Place***

.

.

Donghae yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Henry, akhirnya memilih nekat untuk melawan badai dan membawa Henry ke dalam perahu rakit boat kecil yang ada di tempat itu. Dalam seketika tubuh mereka basah oleh guyuran hujan yang amat deras.

**Yesung** : "Mwo? Hanya ada perahu seperti ini?" ujarnya dengan berteriak karena deburan ombak dan derasnya hujan seakan meredam semua suara.

**Donghae** : "Ini lebih baik daripada tidak ada satupun! Ayo kita berangkat!" semuanya telah menaiki perahu termasuk Henry yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh selimut tebal.

**Sungmin** : "Tunggu Donghae! Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

**Donghae** : "Tidak ada pilihan lain! Aku hanya ingin menolong Henry!" *mencoba untuk menghidupkan mesin perahu*

**Sungmin** : "Henry-ah, apa air hujannya terasa dingin?" *bertanya khawatir pada Henry dan semakin mengeratkan lilitan selimut di tubuh Henry*

**Henry** : "Iya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok Minmin. :'D " *tetap berusaha tersenyum walau nafasnya semakin memburu kedinginan*

**Donghae** : "Sip! Mesinnya sudah hidup, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Tidak lama kemudian perahu kecil itu mulai meninggalkan pantai. Perahu itu berjalan tidak mulus, karena ombak yang tidak stabil selalu menerjang perahu yang mereka naiki dengan silih berganti. Melihat Henry yang menggigil kedinginan, Sungmin lalu memeluk Henry erat seolah melindunginya dari guyuran hujan.

**Sungmin** : _'Kumohon Tuhan! Selamatkan kami sampai tiba di tempat tujuan x'O ..'_

Baru mencapai beberapa meter dari pantai, tiba-tiba ombak besar dan tinggi menghadang perahu yang mereka tumpangi. Yang sontak membuat mereka bertiga terkejut melihat ombak tinggi itu.

**Donghae** : "SEMUANYA! BERPEGANGAN DI PERAHU!"

**Sungmin** : _'HENRY!'_ *memeluk Henry semakin erat*

Dan benar saja ombak ganas itu menghantam dengan keras perahu yang mereka tumpangi. Sementara Donghae dan Yesung berpegangan pada perahu, Sungmin yang memeluk Henry untuk melindunginya dari hantaman ombak menghilang! Karena dia tidak berpegangan pada perahu, akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang terbawa arus ombak dan terseret ke dalam laut.

**Donghae** : "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" *membuka mata dan terbatuk setelah terkena hantaman ombak* Eh?" *sadar ada yang kurang*

**Yesung** : "Sungmin?"

**Donghae** : "SUNGMIN-AH!"

**Yesung** : "Sial! Apa dia terbawa ombak?"

**Donghae** : "Ayo kita cari!" tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung melompat ke dalam laut dan mencari Sungmin. Tetapi mereka urung melakukan itu setelah mendengar jeritan Henry yang ternyata ikut terjatuh ke dalam air, mereka berbalik menolong Henry.

.

Di waktu bersamaan, di menara tertinggi pondok di pulau terpencil itu, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghidupkan dan menyambungkan radio panggil yang ada di dalam sana.

**Kyuhyun** : "Yesseu! Akhirnya tersambung juga radio panggil ini! Sekarang kita bisa memanggil bantuan!" *tersenyum penuh kelegaan akan usahanya*

**Choco** : "Kikyukiiii Kikyukikyu!" *mencakar-cakar kaca jendela mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu*

**Kyuhyun** : "Ng? Ada apa Choco?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Choco, dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat perahu yang ditumpangi teman-temannya diterjang oleh ombak besar. Dan ia pun melihat Donghae dan Yesung yang melompat ke dalam laut.

**Kyuhyun** : "Mereka! Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu! Aku harus segera menolongnya!" Kyuhyun pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

.

Sementara itu di dalam air laut, Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berenang naik ke permukaan. Tetapi di saat bersamaan pula, baju yang dikenakan Sungmin tersangkut sesuatu yang membuat bajunya robek karena ditarik paksa. Arus yang sangat kuat pun, terus menyedot Sungmin semakin jauh ke dalam dasar. Itu membuatnya harus berenang lebih keras karena harus melawan arus.

**Sungmin** : _'Bagaimana ini? Baju ku robek!' 'Ukh! Arusnya kuat sekali aku tidak bisa berenang naik' 'Seseorang.. Ku mohon, tolonglah aku...'_ *memegang lehernya karena sudah kesulitan bernapas*

Samar Sungmin melihat siluet seseorang berenang menghampirinya.

**Sungmin** : _'Si...a...pa? Ky-kyuhyun?'_ entah kenapa Sungmin beranggapan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan orang itu berenang mendekati Sungmin. Ia menarik Sungmin mendekat padanya. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi Sungmin, sementara tangan satunya mendekap pinggang Sungmin erat. Sungmin pun refleks melingkarkan tangannya pada leher si penolong sebagai pegangan karena dia sudah lelah, dan menutup matanya saat wajah orang itu semakin mendekat padanya. Sampai akhirnya si penyelamat itu mencium Sungmin. Menciumnya semakin dalam. Dan semakin menekan wajah Sungmin padanya. Ya, ini bukan ciuman biasa, tetapi si penolong itu memberikan napas buatan pada Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tetap kehilangan kesadarannya. Lalu dia menarik tubuh Sungmin naik ke permukaan.

.

.

***In Ming's Room***

.

.

**Henry** : "Minmin, kau sudah sadar?"

**Choco** : "Kikyuuu? (kau baik-baik saja?)"

**Sungmin** : *Membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan* "Ngh.. Aku? Dimana ini? Ah! Henry! Panasmu-?" *terperanjat khawatir*

**Henry** : "Tenang Minmin, kau tetap berbaring saja. Panasku sudah sembuh kok! Minmin, gomawo ya kau sudah melindungiku dari ombak sampai kau sendiri yang hampir tenggelam. Dan apa kau tahu? Saat aku sadar, kita berlima sudah ada di pantai dan diperiksa oleh dokter yang dipanggil Kyuhyun lewat radio panggil."

**Sungmin** : "Begitu kah? Syukurlah.." *tersenyum melihat Henry yang sudah kembali bersemangat* _'Dokter yang dipanggil lewat radio panggil ya? Jadi kau yang menyelamatkan kami Kyu?'_

**Henry** : "Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat baik. Tapi kalau lagi marah dia memang kelihatan serem banget! Kayak gini nih mukanya.. " *menirukan wajah seram Kyu saat marah*

**Sungmin** : "Hihi, kau ini ada-ada saja Henry" _'Ah! Jangan-jangan saat itu juga?'_ *teringat sesuatu* "Jadi pada waktu itu juga untuk mengalihkan kemarahan Kyuhyun, kamu berpura-pura kakimu berdarah ya Henry?" *bertanya memastikan*

**Henry** : *terkejut* Eh? Ng-nggak tahu ah! Aku bawakan bubur dulu ya Minmin." *berlari keluar tergesa dengan wajah memerah*

**Sungmin** : "Aigoo Henry. Kau manis sekali ^.^ "

.

.

***At the Beach***

.

.

Donghae dan Yesung tengah terduduk di atas pasir putih, menikmati indahnya matahari sore yang memantulkan sinarnya pada air laut. Setelah diperiksakan oleh dokter, mereka berinisitif untuk menyelesaikan perbaikan pondok yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.

**Donghae** : "Fiuuhh, akhirnya. Pondok ini selesai diperbaiki juga."

**Yesung** : "Sungmin memang memiliki semangat dan keberanian yang berbeda. Dan tekadnya itu rupanya telah menular pada kita yang dulunya pemalas ini. Apa dia sudah siuman? Berkat dia, Henry jadi terlindungi walau dia yang berkorban."

**Donghae** : "Dan lagi, dasar si Cho Kyuhyun itu! Kalau dia menemukan radio panggil seharusnya dia bilang pada kita dong! Aku pun pastinya tidak akan melakukan hal nekat seperti semalam."

**Yesung** : "Aku yakin dia pun awalnya tidak tahu kalau menara di pondok yang bobrok ini memiliki radio panggil. Aku juga yakin dia pasti sama paniknya seperti kita semalam. Mungkin dia nggak ingin kita berharap banyak pada awalnya."

**Donghae** : "Sepertinya begitu sih. Tapi apapun itu, si setan kecil itu telah menyelamatkan kita." *tersenyum lembut*

**Yesung** : *melirik Donghae sekilas lalu ikut tersenyum melihat deburan ombak yang menjadi objek pandang mereka*

.

.

***Back to Ming's Room***

.

.

**Kyuhyun** : "Gimana, kau sudah baikan Min?" *muncul dari balik pintu kamar*

**Sungmin** : _'Ky-kyuhyun!'_ *sedikit terkejut dan gugup* "Kyuhyunie, jeongmal gomawo! Henry bilang kau yang sudah memanggil dokter lewat radio panggil :D Berkatmu kita semua selamat!" *mengucap terimakasih dengan wajah manis berseri yang bersemangat*

**Kyuhyun** : "E-eh? Kamu itu benar-benar ya Min!" *sedikit gugup melihat cantiknya wajah Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain*

**Sungmin** : "Eung? Aku kenapa?" *tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan aegyonya dan menatap Kyuhyun heran* "Nggh, tapi Kyu. Kenapa kamu masih diam saja soal rahasiaku yang menyamar?" *memelas menatap Kyuhyun*

**Kyuhyun** : *tersenyum* "Setiap orang juga pasti punya rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Lagipula, sepertinya ada bagusnya juga kalau aku tetap diam soal rahasiamu." *mendekat perlahan pada Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersandar di kasurnya*

**Sungmin** : *menatap dalam wajah serius Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat tampan yang semakin mendekat* "Oh, jangan-jangan orang yang menolongku waktu di air itu kamu, Kyu?" *bertanya gugup*

**Kyuhyun** : *hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya* "Entahlah tapi aku jadi semakin tidak sabar, kamu akan membimbing kami jadi pangeran yang bagaimana, Jungmin palsu." *tersenyum puas*

**Sungmin** : DEG! _'Kyuhyunie? Jadi itu maksudnya kenapa dia masih diam soal rahasiaku o/o ?'_

**Kyuhyun** : "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, makasih ya kamu sudah memakai baju renang dariku~ Baju yang kamu pakai waktu itu robek sih, aku jadi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." *ketawa puas sambil nunjuk dada Ming dengan nakalnya*

**Sungmin** : "Y-yaah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! / " *narik selimut untuk melindungi dadanya di balik kaos tipis yang dia kenakan*

**Kyuhyun** : "Hahaha. Nggak nyangka, ternyata kamu suka dengan baju yang seperti itu ya?" *pose wajah sok keren*

**Sungmin** : "A-aniya! Bukan begitu! Habisnya, aku benar-benar takut sih waktu itu, jadi asal pakai baju renang deh." *semakin mengeratkan selimutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun merayap semakin mendekat*

**Kyuhyun** : "Ya ya ya. Apapun alasanmu tetap saja aku pemenang taruhan ini karena kau memakai baju renang dariku. Dan sekarang aku akan mengambil hadiahku dengan menikmati waktu berduaan saja denganmu disini." *menyeringai mesum*

**Sungmin** : "KYAAAAAAA! Kyuhyun! Kau itu memang benar-benar manusia setan mesum abadi yang tidak pernah berubah! / " *semakin berteriak saat Kyuhyun mulai menindih tubuh berselimut Sungmin*

**Kyuhyun** : "Ayolah Minnie, kita nikmati saja. Lagipula Donghae dan yang lainnya sudah menerima kekalahan mereka. Sekarang tinggal kita nikmati berdua saja,ok? Akan kubuat kau melayang Sungminie~" *tertawa puas melihat Sungmin yang meronta dengan muka memerah sempurna di bawah kungkungan lengannya*

**Sungmin** : "Kau gila! Berhenti menggodaku! YAAAH! Cho Kyuhyun baboyaaaaaa! / "

Jadilah liburan yang penuh dengan hal tak terduga kali ini, diakhiri dengan teriakan dan pukulan Sungmin, serta godaan nista dari Kyuhyun =="

.

.

TBC

.

.

Karena lumayan ada yang review jadi aku lanjut deh :D

Mian ya, gak ada NC lagi kalo adapun gak mungkin, KyuMinnya aja baru ketemu #plaak xDD

Mungkin nanti di part akhir mau aku selipin nc, rencanya gitu~

Gomawo buat yang udah review semuanyaaaa~~~~~~


	3. Surviving the School Festival

Cast : Lee Sungmin | Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae | Henry Lau | Kim Yesung | other to come

Pair : KyuMin | Slight : HaeMin, HenMin, Yemin ( Ming jadi rebutan xDD )

Rated : T

Genre : drama, romance, little bit humour

Warning : GS , OOC, typos, garing, aneh etc

A/N 1 : FF ini aku ambil dari komik yang berjudul sama karya Kotori Momoyuki, hanya saja dibikin versi KyuMin. FF yang dibikin ketika aku lagi punya banyak waktu kosong, berharap kalian juga baca FF ini kalo lagi gak ada kerjaan aja T.T Just for have fun.

* * *

**How To Make a Prince**

**-KyuMin Version-**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Sun Kyu**

* * *

.

.

'A-aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas. Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku. Aku sangat takut. Aku tidak mau mati tenggelam disini. Ng? Siapa itu? Apa itu kau Kyuhyun? Kau datang menolongku, Kyu? Cepat gapai aku, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! E-eh? Ke-kenapa kau menciumku Kyu? Andwae! Eh aniya, ada udara yang kurasakan masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dia memberiku napas buatan ternyata. Ky-kyuhyunie...'

'Minnie-ah, kau milikku sekarang..'

.

Kriinggggg! *suara alarm jam*

**Sungmin **: "Gyaaaaa!" *terbangun kaget dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu* "Haah..Haah.. Omo! Lagi-lagi mimpi itu!" *menyeka keringat* _'Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu bermimpi yang sama. Ditambah lagi, sekarang mimpinya terlihat semakin nyata :o ' _DEG DEG DEG "A-aku dan Kyuhyun..." *muka memerah*

**Choco** : "Kikyukiiii .." *lompat ke perut Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "Kenapa Choco? HEH!" *melirik jam* "Gawat! Aku terlambat! Hari ini ada festival sekolah kan? Kyaaaa!"

.

.

***At Sapphire Pearl Blue***

.

.

Sungmin berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke gedung mewah sekolahnya, Sapphire Pearl Blue. Tidak seharusnya dia datang terlambat, karena hari ini adalah hari Festival Sekolah yang mempunyai legenda bersejarah.

**Sungmin** : _'Hosh..hosh! Aish! Masa sih pembimbingnya telat? Aku kan masih harus menyamar sebagai Jungmin oppa dan mengambil sumpah atlet xO '_ *mempercepat larinya*

**Donghae** : "Sungmin-ah! KAMU LELET BANGET, SIH!" *tereak semangat*

Sungmin : "Eh?"

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Sungmin langsung dibuat terkejut dengan aula sekolahnya yang begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh hampir seluruh murid Sapphire Pearl Blue. Mereka semua terlihat sudah berkelompok. Dengan total ada 4 grup dan di paling depan barisan masing-masing grup itu terdapat ketua grup yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sungmin.

**Donghae** : "Sungminie! Kami saja yang disebut-sebut sebagai iblis sekolah sangat bersemangat begini, kamu sebagai pembimbing kenapa malah telat sih!"

**Audience** : "Go! Go! Go! CHO-DONG-HAE! Go! Red is the BEST!

.

..:::.. Ketua grup merah, Cho Donghae. Memakai baju olahraga berwarna sama seperti nama grupnya, yang ujung lengan bajunya digulung habis ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan otot lengannya. Ditambah dengan ikat kepala bermotif tutul. Menambah kesan seksi seorang Donghae si pemimpin 4 iblis ..:::..

.

**Donghae** : "Ya, tapi nggak masalah. Di pertandingan olahraga kali ini, kemenangan sudah dipastikan jadi milikku kok. Jadi, tunggu saja ne Sungminie!" *menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terbengong*

**Sungmin** : "M-mwo?"

**Henry** : "Yah! Neo, Cho Donghae! Dilarang mencuri start ya! Kita harus bermain jujur pokoknya. Minmin, kamu tunggu aku menang ya!" *pose lucu*

**Audience** : "HENRY LOVELY! YELLOW CUTE!

.

..:::.. Ketua grup kuning, Henry Lau. Memakai baju olahraga sedikit kebesaran yang lengan bajunya itu berwana kuning. Memakai ikat kepala polkadot, yang terdapat aksen cuping kucing di atasnya. Ditambah dengan sarung tangan beruang, untuk menambah kesan imut, begitulah pikirnya ==" ..:::..

.

**Sungmin** : _'Apa maksud kedua orang ini dengan kata Tunggu?'_

**Yesung** : "Aku beda. Aku berbeda dengan mereka..." *angin berhembus menambah kemisterian Yesung* "Tapi! Demi Sungmin, aku tidak akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini!" *mengacungkan pedang kayunya*

**Audience** : "OSH! Green for NATURE!"

.

..:::.. Ketua grup hijau, Kim Yesung. Memakai baju olahraga setipe dengan Henry, hanya saja baju olahraga yang dipakainya itu tanpa lengan. Ikat kepala berwarna hijau terang dan membawa pedang kayu kebanggaannya ..:::..

.

**Sungmin** : _'Mwo? Sampai Yesung juga? Kenapa mereka sesemangat itu sih? Ada apa sebenarnya? Pakai baju olahraga segala lagi.'_ *muka heran* "Omo! Jangan-jangan ini lagi-lagi salah satu dari rencana gila mereka!" *menjerit tertahan*

**Kyuhyun** : "Kamu ini bicara apa Minnie! Kami hanya ikut berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan festival sekolah saja, terutama pada legenda pertandingan olahraga ini. Seperti layaknya seorang pangeran bukan?"

**Sungmin** : DEG _'S-suara i-ni?'_ *membeku kaget*

**Audience** : "Cho Kyuhyun! KYAAA! GYAAAA! KYAAAAAA *gila sendiri* =="

.

..:::.. Ketua grup biru, Cho Kyuhyun. Memakai baju olahraga yang gayanya lebih 'normal' dari yang lain. Kaos polos biru dengan corak stripe putih, rambut hitam sedikit ikalnya dibiarkan acak-acakan. Walau tak mencolok, tetapi tetap tak mengurangi kharisma dan keevilan dari pemuda pemilik smirk khas ini ..:::..

.

**Kyuhyun** : pst..pst "Ah iya. Minnie-ah, ayo cepat panggil 'Jungmin'. Kalau tidak, gimana kalau rahasimu kubongkar? Minimi~ ?" *berbisik menggoda di telinga Sungmin, dan sedikit berbisik dengan nada nakal diakhir*

**Sungmin** : _'Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan dia ada-'_ DEG DEG DEG O/O "A-araseo! Aku akan memanggil Jungmin oppa!" *lari terbirit-birit menghindari Kyuhyun* / 'Omo! Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku jadi tidak bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun gara-gara mimpi itu.'

**Donghae** : "Tuh kan! Kenapa sikap Sungmin selalu beda terhadapmu Kyu?" *mengepal marah*

**Henry** : "Kyunkyun, apa yang sudah kamu lakukan pada Minmin? Ada rahasia apa!" *protes marah*

**Yesung** : "Mau kuhajar kau Cho Kyuhyun!" *ngacungin pedang*

**Kyuhyun **: "Aish kalian ini. Kan sudah kubilang aku benar-benar tidak tau kenapa Sungmin bisa seperti itu padaku.. ==; "

.

.

**Sungmin yang menyamar sebagai Jungmin :** "Baiklah, aku sudah disini. Mari ucapkan sumpah atlet! Kami berjanji untuk menjaga sportifitas olahraga dan bertanding dengan jujur..." *mengangkat tangan dengan muka lemas dan sedikit memerah*

**4 iblis** : "KAMI BERJANJI!" *jawab semangat*

**Sungmin yang menyama**r : _'Gyaaa! Mereka semua bersemangat sekali! Aku nggak tahu harus membela siapa nih.. xO '_ *lari kepojokan dan stres sendiri*

**Sooman** : pst..pst "Minnie, aboji senang mereka berempat jadi serius begitu. Ini kali pertamanya selama hampir 3 tahun ini loh, aboji melihat mereka sesemangat dan seserius itu. Dan ini semua berkat bantuanmu, Minnie. Haha.." *bisik-bisik di telinga Sungmin*

**Sungmin yang menyamar** : '_Aish, aboji. Mengagetkan saja..'_

**Sooman** : "Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita mulai acaranya. Lee Jungmin, tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang kamu bisa tenang dan kembali ke ruang penelitian lagi." *ngumumin lantang di depan 4 grup peserta lomba*

**Sungmin yang menyamar** : "Mwo? Kenapa aboji? Aku kan-"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti setelah tanpa sengaja dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kecil padanya. Entah kenapa Sungmin berfokus menatap pada bibir seksi Kyuhyun yang sudah membuatnya gila sampai sering terbawa mimpi. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sungmin bungkam dan semakin terdiam dengan rona merah yang mulai terlihat di kedua pipi Sungmin, dan hal itu ditanggapi dengan tatapan bertanya dari Kyuhyun atas reaksi Sungmin tersebut.

**Henry** : "Sajangnim, Sungmin kemana ya? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?"

**Donghae** : "Dalam legenda pertandingan olahraga ini, bukankah Sungmin harus ikut serta di dalamnya?" *berbinar-binar*

**Yesung** : "Dasar bodoh.. ==; "

**Sooman** : "Mwo? Jadi.. kalian sudah tahu soal legenda itu?" *natap horor* "Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa melawan legenda. Jungmin, untuk kali ini sepertinya memang Sungmin yang harus ikut serta disini. Panggil dia!"

**Sungmin yang menyamar** : _'Heh? K-kenapa? Ada apa? :o '_

.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini telah berpakaian lengkap layaknya seorang perawat yang sangat seksi. Baju super ketat dari seragam perawat yang ber-rok mini itu benar-benar memamerkan paha mulus serta memperlihatkan cetakan dada besar Sungmin. Tidak lupa dengan Choco yang terus bertengger di bahunya. Ya, Choco tidak pernah lepas dari Sungmin semenjak kejadian dia terjatuh dari dahan pohon. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sendiri bertanya, kenapa dia harus berpakaian mencolok seperti itu.

**Sungmin** : _'Aish! Kenapa aboji menyuruhku berpakaian seperti ini sih? :o Jadi ikut serta yang dimaksud aboji itu maksudnya merawat dalam pakaian perawat seksi ini, eh? Tapi sepertinya tidak, aku yakin pasti bukan cuma itu! Soalnya mereka berempat sampai bersemangat seperti itu sih. Pasti ada hal lain lagi yang tidak kuketahui.'_

**Choco** : "Kikyuuu" *lompat ke bahu Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "Choco, kau juga harus menemaniku, tidak tahu kenapa aku gugup sekali." *ngelus Choco* _'Padahal tadi aku sudah menyamar sebagai Jungmin oppa, tapi kenapa aku masih merasa deg-degan saat melihat Kyuhyun? Kalau terus begini, penyamaranku bisa ketahuan juga oleh 3 orang lainnya itu!'_ *muka cemas yang memerah*

**Donghae** : "Sungmin-ah, kenapa kamu masih di ruangan ini? Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai, kau tahu?"

**Sungmin** : "D-donghae! Kau mengagetkanku.." *terkaget dari lamunannya atas sapaan lembut Donghae*

**Donghae** : "Sungmin.. Aku sangat cemas melihatmu nggak bersemangat. Dengan rasa cintaku, aku akan memberikanmu satu ciuman! Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu-" *senyum gombal* , *meremas lembut bahu Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam*

**Henry** : "Makan nih cinta!" *lempar bola sepak ke kepala Donghae*

**Donghae** : DUEGHH "OUCHH! +.+ " *terhuyung lalu jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya*

**Henry** : "Yah, Fishy! Kamu licik banget deh!"

**Yesung** : "Kenapa kamu mau melakukan hal seperti itu ikan bau? Kamu nggak percaya diri bisa menang kan?" *nyolot*

**Kyuhyun** : "Kalau benar begitu, kamu boleh mundur di pertandingan ini kok, Hae." *pasang gaya cool*

**Donghae** : "Uugh! Siapa bilang aku mau mundur?! Kalian hanya tidak tahu, bergerak duluan itu perlu tahu!" *ngacir ke depan start di area pertandingan*

**3 iblis** : "Tunggu! ;AAAAAA; "

**Kyuhyun** : "Minimi, kalau nanti diantara kami ada yang terluka, tolong diobati ya ;) " *lari nyusul ketiga teman lainnya*

**Sungmin** : DEG DEG o/o *muka memerah padam*_ 'Kyuhyun..'_

**Sooman** : "Minnie, ada yang harus aboji katakan padamu.." *menunduk ragu-ragu*

Sungmin : "Eh? Hal apa itu aboji?"

.

.

***Di Area Pertandingan***

.

.

Peserta pertandingan kali ini adalah 5 orang perwakilan dari masing-masing grup. Keempat namja yang dijuluki pangeran sekolah yang ikut serta dalam perlombaan itu juga segera mengambil posisi start.

**Wasit** : "Baiklah semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Siap... Lomba lari gawang mulai!" #DOUARR *ngangkat pistol terus ditembakin* xDD

Begitu pistol ditembakkan, semua peserta lomba lari gawang langsung berlari berebut untuk mengincar posisi pertama. Lomba yang tidak hanya mengandalkan berlari saja, tetapi ada banyak rintangan di setiap lintasannya. Seperti melompati papan lompat kecil dan lainnya. Sementara berlari, keempat iblis sekolah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan.

**Donghae** : hosh..hosh "Kyuhyun, kamu serius kan soal legenda pertandingan olahraga itu?"

**Kyuhyun** : "Tentu saja! Tidak salah lagi. Putri dari keluarga Lee selaku pemilik Sapphire Pearl Blue ini, akan memberi selamat berupa ciuman kepada ketua grup yang memenangkan pertandingan olahraga. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, putri keluarga Lee yang dimaksud kali ini adalah tentu saja Sungmin. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan turun temurun, itulah mengapa hal ini menjadi legenda." *tetap konsen berlari*

**Henry** : hosh..hosh "Tapi, kenapa sepertinya Minmin tidak tahu tentang legenda ini ya?" HUP *lompatin papan*

**Kyuhyun** : "Walau dia tidak tahu sekalipun, tapi sebagai pembimbing mana mungkin dia menolak legenda kan? Lagipula legenda itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak, mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti aturan legenda itu. Hahaha"

**Yesung** : "Dasar iblis.." hosh..hosh

**Donghae** : "Yang jelas Kyu, aku tidak tahu ada apa antara kamu dan Sungmin, tapi kau harus tahu akulah pemenangnya! Aku yang akan mendapatkan Sungmin!" *semangat membara dan langsung mempercepat larinya*

.

.

**Sungmin** : "Apa? Dua orang yang berciuman itu akan bersatu selamanya?" *shocked berlebih*

**Sooman** : "Tepat. Aboji juga dulu begitu dengan Halmonimu, lalu setelah itu aboji datang sebagai menantu keluarga besar Lee." *mata berbinar menerawang*

**Sungmin** : "Jangan-jangan Omma dan Appa juga dulu seperti itu?"

**Sooman** : "Benar sekali! Tapi asal kau tau Minnie, Appamu dulu tidak jauh beda seperti keempat iblis sekolah ini, Appamu sama-sama bermasalah seperti mereka. Pada waktu itu Aboji menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi karena tidak mendapat restu, kedua orangtuamu akhirnya memilih untuk kawin lari..." *mengenang sedih* "Tapi, JUSTRU ITULAH KEKUATAN YANG MENAKUTKAN DARI LEGENDA PERTANDINGAN OLAHRAGA! HAHA!" *ketawa bangga* =="

**Sungmin** : "Tapi aboji, mau legenda seperti apapun, aku tetap tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin berciuman begitu saja dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai! Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau aku harus menjadi pengantin sang pemenang nantinya. Lagipula bagiku ciuman itu hal yang serius aboji!" *protes kesal*

**Sooman** : "Maaf Minnie. Tapi kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa melawan legenda. Abojipun tidak bisa untuk menghentikan legenda itu. Anggap saja salah satu dari mereka adalah pangeranmu kelak. Lakukanlah Minnie.." *muka tegas yang lembut* "Si~apakah yang akan menjadi pangeran Sungminie-ku? Lalala~~" *ngeloyor pergi sambil nyanyi gaje*

**Sungmin** : *sweat drop* _'Apa-apaan Aboji itu? Aku NGGAK MAUUU!'_

Karena terlalu terkejut dengan penjelasan yang baru saja didengarnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar menuju lapangan dan melihat jalannya pertandingan olahraga. Tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuatnya semakin membaik, karena...

**Wasit** : "Pemenang posisi pertama pertandingan lari gawang adalah Cho Donghae!" *pake pengeras suara*

**Donghae** : "Sungmin-ah! Aku akan terus memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tunggu saja ya! ;) " Cuup *kiss jarak jauh*

**Audience** : "KYAAAA! KYAAA! CHUKKAE DONGHAEEEE! KYAAA"

**Sungmin** : _'D-donghae, apa maksudnya?'_

**Wasit** : "Kemudian untuk lomba lari di atas bola besar dengan kostum dan cara lari yang imut, pemenangnya adalah Henry Lau di posisi pertama!"

**Henry** :"Minmin, aku juga nggak akan kalah kok!" *wink wink*

**Audience** : "CUTE HENRY! CUTE HENRY! GO! GO!"

**Sungmin** : _'Omo! Apa jangan-jangan mereka berempat sudah tahu soal legenda itu :o ?'_

**Wasit** : "Untuk pertandingan makan cokelat, posisi pertama dimenangkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan lidahnya yang luar biasa!"

**Kyuhyun** : slruup "You are mine, Minimi~" *menggoda Sungmin dengan membuat mimik seksi*

**Audience** : "KYAAAAHHH NICE! CHO KYUHYUN! KYAAAAAA!"

**Sungmin** : _'Hwaaaa! Jadi, karena legenda itu kalian jadi semangat seperti ini?'_ x/x *blushing*

**Wasit** : "Pertandingan terakhir, pertandingan memanjat tiang emas, posisi pertama diraih oleh Kim Yesung!"

**Yesung** : "Bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak akan kalah!"

**Audience** : "SUNGIE FIGHTING! SUNGIE FIGHTING!"

**Wasit** : "Tapi, karena ada sedikit kesalahan, dia terjatuh! Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

**Sungmin** : "Mwo? YESUNG!"

.

~Di Ruang UKS Sekolah~

.

**Sungmin** : *balut perban di lutut Yesung* "Kamu gak apa-apakan Yesungie?" *natap khawatir dengan mata kelinci bulatnya*

**Yesung** : DEG "Ekhm.. Gwaenchana. Sungmin-ah, kamu sendiri sudah tahu soal legenda itu kan? Untung saja aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan terakhir, jadi aku rasa hasil pertandingan ini masih seri. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin kalah dalam pertandingan ini!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman yang keluar dari speaker tempel yang ada di ruangan UKS itu.

**Wasit** : "Selesai sudah seluruh pertandingan kali ini. Nilai terakhir akan segera di umumkan!" *ngambil jeda* "Dan pemenangnya adalah... Yaak! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, masing-masing keempat tim, yaitu tim Merah, Kuning, Hijau, dan Biru, mendapatkan nilai yang sama dengan poin 10! Tidak ada pemenang mutlak dalam pertandingan ini, lalu bagaimanakah menentukan pemenangnya?"

**Sungmin** : "Mwo? Hasilnya seri?" *sedikit terkaget*

**Yesung** : "Sesuai dengan dugaanku. Kajja Min, kita harus melihat bagaimana keadaan diluar!" *narik tangan Sungmin keluar*

.

~Kembali ke Area Pertandingan~

.

**Kyuhyun** : "Ige mwoya? Berakhir seri?"

**Henry** : "Ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini saja kan?"

**Donghae** : "Jangan main-main! Kalau hasilnya tetap seperti ini dan tidak dapat mengikuti aturan legenda, mana mau aku berusaha menang sekeras ini!" *protes ngotot*

**Audience** : "WUUUUU! WUUUUU!

**Sooman** : "SEMUANYA TENANG!" *ngambil alih mikrofon wasit* "Wahai kalian para iblis yang mengincar legenda sekolah! Legenda yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai sekarang! Semuanya, LIHATLAH PADA SUNGMIN!" #piip *mencet tombol semacam remote control*

Tiba-tiba dari balik rok mini perawat yang dipakai oleh Sungmin, muncul semacam ekor tupai yang keluar secara otomatis begitu Sooman menekan remot kontrolnya. Ekor tupai cantik berukuran besar yang sangat mirip dengan ekor Choco. Ternyata baju perawat itu memang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa sebelumnya. Ekor tersebut sudah tersimpan didalam baju perawat yang dipakai Sungmin, karena untuk mengikuti aturan dari legenda yang sudah ada turun-temurun.

**Sungmin** : "M-mwo? Apa ini?" *memandang bokongnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ekor tupai dari dalam roknya dengan shocked*

**Sooman** : "Inilah pertandingan utama yang melegenda di sekolah ini! "Grab & Kiss The Tail"! Dalam batas waktu 1 jam, yang bisa memegang ekor Sungmin dan menciumnya, dialah pemenangnya!"

**Donghae** : "UWOOOO!"

**3 iblis** : "LANGSUNG MULAI SAJA!"

**Sungmin** : "Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian semua ini benar-benar aneh! Bagiku berciuman itu bukanlah hal sepele yang bisa dijadikan hadiah! Bagiku ciuman itu adalah bentuk penyatuan cinta seumur hidup!" / *protes keras*

**Donghae** : "Hmmm.. Iya, memang benar sih, ciuman itu bukan hal sepele.." *sok mikir-mikir*

**Sungmin** : *menghela napas* "Benar kan apa kataku?" *ngelap keringet*

**Donghae** : "Baiklah Sungmin! Kalau begitu sekarang juga aku akan bersumpah untuk mencintaimu seumur hidup! Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada masalah lagi, kita bisa berciuman sepuasnya! Aku melamarmuuuu.." *muka mesum berbinar*

**3 iblis** : =A= " "Dasar bodoh!" =~=

**Sungmin** : _'TIDAAAAAKK!Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti!'_ xO *muka tegang*

**Henry** : *smirk imut* "Tapi fishy, tidak akan semudah itu untuk mendapatkan Minmin, hehe" *ketawa misterius* "MINMIN MILIKKUUU!" *berlari kencang lalu melompat menerjang Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "KYAAAA" menghindari terjangan Henry dengan sangat mudah, yang mengakibatkan Henry malah jatuh menabrak meja kayu yang ada didepannya.

**Henry** : BRUUK! "Aigoo, appo~" x.X *jatuh tengkurep*

**Sungmin** : _'Mianhae Henry-ah, jeongmal mianhae'_ x'O *berlari kencang melarikan diri dari para iblis sekolah*

**Yesung** : "Mochi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

**Kyuhyun** : "Haah~ siapa suruh kau menyerang dadakan tanpa persiapan begitu.."

**Donghae** : "Lihat! Gara-gara kamu, Sungmin jadi kabur kan! Ayo kita kejar!"

**Sooman** : 'Minnie, aboji yakin kamu bisa melarikan diri. Kalaupun kamu tidak berhasil dan tertangkap oleh salah satu dari mereka, maka itu sudah jadi takdirmu. Orang itulah yang akan jadi jodohmu kelak.'

.

.

***Paviliun Gedung Teater***

.

.

**Sungmin** : hosh..hosh "Waktunya masih tersisa 50 menit. Choco, kita harus sembunyi! Kalau tidak, aku akan tertangkap oleh pangeran mesum itu.."

**Choco** : "Kikyuukiii" . *makin mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Sungmin, dan menggeliatkan ekornya*

**Sungmin** : "Lihat! Mungkin di dalam ruangan itu kita akan aman!"

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam suatu ruangan yang dia pikir aman. Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Sungmin melihat ada bayangan seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya di sudut ruangan tersebut. Sungmin perlahan mendekati orang tersebut, dan Sungmin semakin yakin bahwa orang yang dia lihat itu memakai pakaian lengkap khas pangeran ksatria.

**Sungmin** : 'N-nuguya?' *bertanya gugup*

**Mysterious Man** : "Apakah kau sudah lelah berlari, wahai kau putri lambang kesempurnaan? Maka berhentilah, lalu datanglah padaku."

Namja misterius itu perlahan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin. Namun, karena sosok pangeran itu mengenakan topi hitam lebar khas ksatria ditambah dengan dia yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya, membuat Sungmin kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu. Namja itu berjalan perlahan semakin mendekati Sungmin, dia meraih pinggang Sungmin sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membawa dagu Sungmin mendekat padanya. Lalu dia berbisik tepat di samping pipi putih Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, dia hanya bisa mematung atas perlakuan namja misterius didepannya itu.

**Mysterious** **Man** : "My princess, ayo kita lakukan janji sehidup semati. Aku akan memberimu satu kecupan mematikan.."

**Sungmin** :_ 'Eh? A-apa-apaan ini! Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Ottokhae!'_

**Mysterious Man (Donghae)** : "Kau adalah milikku, Lee Sungmin." *mendongakan kepala sehingga terlihat jelas garis wajahnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "Mwo? Donghae-ah! K-kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Yah, apa yang kau lakukan!" *meronta dibawah genggaman erat Donghae*

**Donghae** : "HAHAHA berhenti berontak Sungmin-ah! Aku adalah pemenangnya kali ini!" *ketawa puas*

**Sungmin** : "ANDWAE! Lepaskan aku, Cho Donghae!"

**Donghae** : GREB! "Percuma saja kamu kabur! Karena aku sudah mendapatkan ekormu.."

**Sungmin** : "KYAAAA"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae segera menangkap dan memegang erat ekor tupai yang bergerak-gerak panik di belakang Sungmin. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa dialah pemenangnya karena dia berhasil mendapatkan ekor tupai Sungmin, sampai akhirnya dia semakin menarik ekor itu lalu terlihatlah tubuh tergelantung hewan mungil berbulu yang berkepala bulat dan bertelinga kelinci yang sedang memandang tajam serta membunuh ke arah Donghae. Ya, dia salah menangkap ekor targetnya. =='

**Donghae** : "Ch-choco?"

**Choco** : "Grrr.. Mukkyuu.." *tatapan siap memangsa* "MUKIKYUUU! (Minnie, lariii!) " GRAAT GRAAT GRAAT *mencakar-cakar wajah Donghae dengan sangat liar*

**Donghae** : "WAAAAAAA APPOO! Sungmin tunggu! Jangan lari! Yah, Choco berhenti mencakarkuuu!" *tereak naas*

**Sungmin** : _'Gomawo Choco, gomawo_' xO *kembali melarikan diri*

**Choco** : "KIKYUKIIII" *terus mencakar wajah Donghae garang*

**Donghae** : "WAAAAAA GEUMANHAEEE!"

.

.

***Paviliun Rumah Kaca***

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari hingga kakinya membawanya ke paviliun rumah kaca yang bangunannya teramat luas dan besar milik sekolahnya ini. Didalam rumah kaca tersebut terdapat berbagai macam jenis tumbuhan yang tumbuh lebat di samping kanan kiri rumah kaca, dan terdapat pula air yang mengalir ditengah tumbuhan yang tumbuh di kanan kirinya dan berakhir menjadi air terjun dengan ketinggian sedang yang cukup deras, untuk mempertegas kesan 'hutan' didalam rumah kaca ini. Sungmin berlari hingga ke ujung tebing air terjun di rumah kaca ini, lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati keadaan sekitar.

**Sungmin** : hosh..hosh "Sepertinya mereka tidak akan mengejarku sampai kemari. Aish Cho Donghae itu, apa-apaan dia mengagetkanku saja! Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Dia pikir semudah itu apa memberi ciuman pada orang lain?" *muka memerah mengingat perlakuan Donghae padanya tadi*

Disaat Sungmin sedang bermonolog, tiba-tiba dibalik dahan yang ada belakang Sungmin muncul binatang melata yang berdesis cukup keras. Seketika Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan bermonolognya lalu membalikan badannya perlahan.

**Sungmin** : "U-u-u-ular..."

**Ular** : "SYAAA~~~" *nakutin Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : "GYAAAAAA..." *teriak hampir menangis* ZRET! "Eh?" BYURRR!

Sungmin yang ketakutan terus berjalan mundur, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah ada di ujung tebing air terjun, lalu terjatuh ke dalam air. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya tidak pandai berenang ini, kesulitan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ditambah derasnya air terjun seakan semakin mendorongnya masuk ke dalam air.

**Sungmin** : "T-TOLONGGH! Tolong! Humpp" *tenggelam* 'Tidak! Aku mohon jangan lagi! Aku tidak mau tenggelam lagi-'

.

***.

**Sungmin** : "Nggh..." *buka mata perlahan* "Dimana ini?"

**Kyuhyun** : "Kau sudah sadar? Kita ada di balik air terjun. Kau baik-baik saja Min?"

**Sungmin** : "K-kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" *bertanya lemah*

**Kyuhyun** : "Aku tidak menyangka akan menolongmu dari air untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

**Sungmin** : "Jinja?"

**Kyuhyun** : "Wah, tembus pandang lagi tuh! Bajumu robek Min, aku jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas dalamanmu. Aish sexy sekali. Hahaha.." *ketawa mesum sambil nunjuk-nunjuk baju perawat Sungmin yang robek dibagian perutnya, hingga hanya menyisakan bagian dada dan daerah privasinya, itupun tembus pandang*

**Sungmin** : "Mwo? O/O IIIKKKHH!" *terlonjak kaget dan langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu menekuk lututnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya* "Iblis mesum! Kenapa tidak kau tutupi tubuhku dengan sesuatu?! Apa kau terus melototi tubuhku dari tadi, HAH!" / *marah gaje*

**Kyuhyun** : "Aish! Kau berisik Min! Anggap saja itu imbalan karena aku telah menolongmu."

**Sungmin** : "Babo! Mana bisa seperti itu? Dasar mesum!"

**Kyuhyun** : "Sst, diamlah." *menaruh telunjuknya tepat di atas bibir Sungmin* "Dalam pertandingan ini aku yang menang.." *menggenggam erat ekor tupai yang ada di belakang Sungmin*

**Sungmin** : DEG DEG DEG_ 'Yang benar? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yang menang?'_ *memejamkan mata gugup* "K-kyuh, walaupun waktu itu kita sudah melakukannya, t-tapi aku.. aku tidak bisa berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya.." / *semakin berdebar*

**Kyuhyun** : "Hah? Tidak bisa berjanji? Apa maksudnya?"

**Sungmin** : "Eh?" *kaget atas reaksi Kyuhyun*

**Kyuhyun** : "Ah! Sungminie, jangan-jangan kamu masih kepikiran soal napas buatan waktu itu, eh?"

**Sungmin** : 'Walaupun hanya napas buatan, tapi hal itu selalu terbawa dalam mimpiku, tahu!' *makin menunduk malu* "Ha-habisnya, aku belum pernah berciuman. I-itu ciuman pertamaku. A-aku.."

**Kyuhyun** : "Humm, berarti kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya, begitukan maksudmu Min?"

**Sungmin** : DEG _'Heh! Anio.. Kenapa seperti ini?'_

**Kyuhyun** : *smirk* "Kalau begitu, kita sudah bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengajarkanmu ciuman yang bisa membuatmu meleleh.." *membawa dagu Sungmin mendekat dan mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya*

**Sungmin** : DEG DEG _'Anio, Kyu! Bukan begini. Bukan seperti ini yang aku mau._' / *muka pasrah*

Disaat Kyuhyun hendak menerkam Sungmin, tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang tidak diduga-duga. Terlihat ada seseorang yang menaiki tali yang tengah mendekat ke arah dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada sambil berteriak-teriak. Mirip seperti, err tarzan mungkin =="

**Yesung** : "Auwouwooo.. Sungminieee!"

**Kyu & Min** : "YESUNG?" O.O *muka kaget*

**Yesung** : "Sungminnn, raih tangankuuuuu" *ngulurin tangan* GREBS! *meluk tubuh Sungmin lalu membawanya pergi bergelantung*

**Kyuhyun** : O_O *muka cengo kaget* "Apa-apaan si kepala besar itu? Mengagetkan sekali. Haaah, dasar Yesung. Padahal kan baru saja mau memasuki tahap 'panas' dengan Sungmin, malah dibawa pergi. Ya sudahlah.." *kembali pasang muka cool*

.

.

***Ruang Ganti***

.

.

Sungmin kini sudah mengganti baju perawat yang sudah rusak itu dengan baju olahraga biasa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin merasa berterima kasih kepada Yesung karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari kungkungan berbahaya Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia pun merasa sedikit was-was, hal apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Yesung seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

**Sungmin** : "Yesungie, g-gomawo sudah menolongku. Dan juga untuk baju yang kau pinjamkan" *senyum tulus lalu duduk disamping Yesung*

**Yesung** : DEG "Ah nee. Sebenarnya, aku bertanya-tanya tentangmu. Semenjak kembali dari pulau tak berpenghuni beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau terlihat aneh Min"

**Sungmin** : "Eh? Jinjja?"

**Yesung** : "Bukan hanya aku sebenarnya, tetapi kami semua merasa khawatir tentangmu. Kami takut kami telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu dan membuatmu kesal-"

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung dan Sungmin duduk, dibalik loker rendah yang ada di ruang ganti itu, terlihat 3 orang namja yang sedang berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan Yesung dan Sungmin.

**Donghae** : pst..pst "Tidak terlihat! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.." *ngangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi*

**Henry** : pst..pst "Fishy, ngintipnya jangan tinggi-tinggi, nanti ketahuan!" *narik baju Donghae*

**Kyuhyun** : "Akhh, kalian ini konyol sekali.."

.

**Yesung** : "Dan pada saat itu kami mendengar tentang legenda pertandingan olahraga, kami bersemangat dan berencana ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan ini untuk membuatmu terharu melihat keaktifan kami, karena sebelumnya kami tidak pernah peduli dengan kegiatan sekolah."

**Sungmin** : o/o "B-benarkah?"

**Yesung** : "Ditambah lagi dengan hadiah ciuman itu, membuat kami semakin bersemangat untuk mengikutinya. Oleh karena itulah, aku sudah berniat untuk tidak akan kalah dari yang lain."

**Sungmin** : "O-omo! A-apa kau juga sebegitu menginginkan ciuman dariku Yesungie?" o/o *blushing*

**Yesung** : DEG "A-anio! Anio, bukan begitu. Aku tidak seperti itu. Dengar dulu, aku berbeda.." *kembali serius* "Tadinya aku berencana kalau aku menjadi pemenangnya, aku akan melepaskan hak-ku, dan tidak akan mengambil ciuman darimu."

**Sungmin** : "W-wae?"

**Yesung** : "Karena kau pernah mengatakannya sendiri kan Min? Kalau ciuman itu bukan untuk dihadiahkan, melainkan itu adalah hal yang dilakukan saat berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan selalu bersama selamanya.."

**Sungmin** : _'Ye-sungie'_ :O *speechless*

**Yesung** : "Sampai kau menemukan orang yang tepat, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjaga ciuman pertamamu, Sung...Minie?" Gugup karena melihat bibir pink Sungmin mengembang membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis, ditambah dengan kedua mata kelincinya yang berbinar, membuat Yesung menyadari satu hal bahwa Sungmin ternyata lebih cantik dari yang orang lain ketahui.

**Sungmin** : "Yesungie! Jeongmal gomawoyo!" *menjatuhkan diri pada Yesung lalu memeluknya sangat erat*

**Yesung** : "Y-yah! S-s-sungmin~ah!" / *terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah gugup*

**Sungmin** : _'Yesungie, ternyata kau memang benar berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau terlihat lebih..dewasa.'_ *tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung* _'Ternyata waktu itu hanya napas buatan saja. Tidak ada yang special, bagiku dan juga Kyuhyun. Itu hanya napas buatan saja, tidak lebih.'_

**Yesung** : "Sung-minahh..." *bergetar semakin gugup*

**Sungmin** : "Yesungie, ciuman pertama yang sudah kau jaga untukku... Aku pun pasti akan menjaga itu! :D " *tersenyum bahagia dan sedikit menggesekkan kepalanya di dada Yesung*_ 'Sampai pengeran yang benar-benar aku sukai nanti datang, pasti akan aku jaga ciuman pertamaku ini. Gomawo, Yesungie.'_ *menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyum yang masih terus mengembang di bibir plump-nya*

**Yesung** : *tersentuh, seketika gugupnya menghilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman lembutnya* "Sungminie?" *terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Sungmin* "Eh? Tertidur? Cepat sekali.."

**Sungmin** : "Eunggh.." *melenguh halus lalu bergerak mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman dalam pelukan Yesung*

**Yesung** : DEG DEG DEG O/O 'Sungmin-ah, andai kau tahu. S-sesungguhnya, a-aku..aku pun ingin men-' DEG *tangannya yang bergetar terulur perlahan untuk menyentuh bibir kissable Sungmin yang tertidur damai dalam pelukannya* "Uukkhh.." #Bruuats(?)

.

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian.

**Donghae** : "Dasar Yesung! Aku tidak bisa diam dan melihat dia menikmati Sungmin sendiri saja!" *tidak tahan melihat kejadian di depan matanya*

**Henry** : "Waaah, mereka sangat dekat dan romantis sekali.." :o *manasin suasana*

**Kyuhyun** : "Hahaha.. Tenanglah Hae, apa kau mendengar lonceng tadi berbunyi? Tandanya satu jam telah habis dan permainannya sudah selesai" *menahan Donghae yang akan memberontak*

.

**Sungmin** : "Eunggh.. Eh? Aku tertidur ya?" *membuka mata perlahan lalu duduk dari posisi memeluknya* "Gyaaa! Yesungie kamu kenapa? Hidungmu kenapa berdarah?" A

**Yesung** : _ Gubrak! *terjatuh pingsan di lantai saat Sungmin melepas pelukannya*

**Sungmin** : "Omo! Yesungie! Neo gwaenchana? Bangun... Kyaaa ottokhae?" xO *mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung dengan khawatir*

.

**Donghae** : "Hahahaha lagi-lagi penyakit gugupannya kambuh" *tertawa puas*

**Kyuhyun** : "Yaah, itu sangat lumayan untuk orang seperti Yesung." *terkikik geli*

**Donghae** : "Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, pas kamu lagi asyik-asyiknya sama Sungmin, dia dibawa kabur oleh Yesung ya? Terdengar seperti seorang tuan putri yang diselamatkan oleh tarzan dari seorang penjahat mesum! Hahaha" *semakin tertawa geli*

**Henry** : "Benarkah? Kau tidak beruntung kali ini KyunKyun! Hihihi" *ikut ketawa*

**Kyuhyun** : "Yeah, begitulah.." *smirk gaje*

.

.

***di Lapangan Sekolah***

.

.

Sungmin yang menyamar : "Baiklah, setelah aku lihat hasil pertandingan yang berakhir seri dan ditambah dengan pertandingan utama, sudah kuputuskan tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar sebagai pemenang pada pertandingan olahraga tahun ini. Kalau tidak ada pemenangnya, maka setiap ketua grup akan bertanggungjawab untuk membersihkan semua property bekas pertandingan ini, semuanya tidak terkecuali! Asal kalian tahu, itu juga merupakan salah satu dari legendanya, loh! Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan atau protes apapun!"

**4 iblis** : "MWO? SEJAK KAPAN HAL ITU-"

**Sungmin yang menyamar** : "ADA KELUHAN, SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI!" *tertawa puas melihat wajah tersiksa keempat iblis sekolah*

**4 iblis** : "Akhh" =A=" ;AAAAAAA; *menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi menderita*

Bisa dikatakan festival sekolah tahun ini adalah festival yang paling meriah dan mendebarkan dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Dan ini yang pertama kali terjadi di sepanjang sejarah legenda pertandingan olahraga sekolah, yaitu tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil keluar menjadi pemenang, bahkan tidak juga dengan salah satu dari 4 iblis sekolah ini.

Walau begitu, pertandingan ini tetap berakhir dengan indah. Melihat 4 orang namja yang sedang bekerja untuk membersihkan seluruh property yang telah digunakan disepanjang area pertandingan ini dengan wajah setengah menangis, ada pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi seseorang yang sedang duduk manis mengawasi keempat anak didiknya itu, tak jauh dari lapangan, dengan mengusap kepala hewan mungil bertelinga kelinci dan berekor tupai, ya dia adalah Lee Sungmin.

**Sungmin** : "Hihihi, ini adalah balasan karena kalian telah menggoda dan mempermainkanku tadi."

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Maaf kalo chapt ini kurang memuaskan, karena aku habis galau gegara SMTown kemaren T-T #plak

Wkwkwk dun mind it lah.. Review yaaa~ :D

Gomawo buat semua yang udah review di chapt sebelumnya :*


End file.
